Blades of Power
by dreams-walker
Summary: NEW:Ep.6 UP!. When Monkey Fist accepts a deal he can't refuse, it'll take Kim&Ron to a travel they never could imagine.A KPIY Xover.NO Flames!,R&R please.
1. Prologe: A deal with the devil revised

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT _**own the rights of Kim Possible AND InuYasha which belongs to Disney and Rumiko Takahashi or any of the characters contained here except the ones created specially for this story, the storyline is mine, I don't make it to get money it's just for fun and love.

**A/N: This is a corrected version of the original prologue so I hope this time will be easier of read so enjoy.**

"#…#" - Denotes Japanese speaking.

**PROLOGUE: A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL.**

Screams, screams of anger and frustration were the only sound inside the great chamber of that old and before abandoned temple, the fire of the torches waving themselves every time the wind blew through the stone corridors making the shades of the monkey's statues sculpted in the walls danced like they have own life. In the middle of all, surrounded by a nervous group of small monkeys dressed in black, was Monkey Fist.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, is USELESS, USELESS!"- He said as he ripped the old and once invaluable scroll in his hands and then he threw it with great frustration -" It is just GARBAGE!"- he shouted to the air and slowly fell down over his knees while hit the floor violently with his hands, always under the expectant look of his companions.

"There isn't nothing here that can help me to defeat that buffoon"- He whisper closing his eyes as he remembered his last defeat against Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, more specifically, Ron. -"Every time I face that idiot it seems like he becomes more and more stronger"- he murmured and slowly he stood up himself observing his monkeys with his eyes full of hate -"Although I'm still being better than him, he ALWAYS FINDS A WAY TO DEFEAT ME "- he shouted again rising his arms towards the ceiling, that finally made run away his companions with the fear that he decided discharge all his fury against them.

After a while he managed to calm himself of that frustration attack, then, Monkey Fist began to walk in silence towards a series of small stone staggers in the bottom of the hall where he found an stone throne, once he reached it he fell down heavily over it and once he was comfortable on it slowly he put his hands before his eyes pensive and began to murmur again. -"I should find a way of get the full power and once I do it, I could destroy him an then finally I could complete my destiny becoming myself in the only Monkey Master"

"# Maybe I can help you with that #" - Then a deep and dark voice created a deep echo in the whole place forcing Monkey Fist to jump of his rocky seat to looking for the fool who had the dare of interrupt him - "# That if you are interest in receiving help#" - and then from the shades before him he saw a man wearing a white baboon's skin who stopped himself exactly in the same place where Monkey Fist has been moments ago.

"# What makes you think that I need the help of a clown disguised like a Baboon to defeat an teenager? #" - He said as he made a gesture with his right hand, that signal immediately made that all the monkeys that had been hidden hurtled against the intruder - "# Monkey Fist doesn't need to nobody! #" - he said full with conviction while observed as his monkeys approaching quickly to the stranger man with the full the intention of kill him, but, when the monkeys tried to hit the intruder, they crossed him as if just was only the air, this caused chaos and confusion among all of them, then, after some moments of silence, Monkey Fist decided to speak with the strange man. - "# Who are you, or rather, what are you? #".

"# I think that that question is also for you, Lord Montgomery Fiske, a simple man in search of a power that it seems to avoid him, that in his desire of reaching it, capable of anything, even, of transform his own body into something unnatural, capable of kill anyone who intervenes in his search, like I said, will of anything, and that's exactly what I'm looking for #".

"# ENOUGH OF EVASIVE! #" - Monkey Fist replied and quickly performed a powerful and precise jump to land just front of him - #" You haven't answered my question!"# - Demanded with his eyes full of angry.

"# It is not necessary to discharge all you anger against my, Lord Monkey Fist, my name is **Naraku**, and as you, I am in search of a power that it has also avoided me for long time, but I've concluded that if I want to reach mine objectives I'll need of your help to have success #" - he responded while he walked towards the throne where Monkey Fist was before - "# I am here to make a treat with you, help me to get what I want and you will obtain a power beyond your imagination #" - he said now giving his back to Monkey Fist.

"# I don't have any interest in what you offer me, I can get what I want by myself, the only thing that interest me is the Mystic Monkey Power #" - concluded coldly as he made his way to the exit of the hall.

"# Am I offering you something else? #" - These words finally captured Monkey Fist's attention freezing him in his tracks and slowly he turned to face Naraku now with a look full of interest and curiosity - "# Well, it seems that finally I've grabbed your attention #" - a triumphant Naraku said at the same time he showed him the small monkey stone head he was hanging with a fragment of Shikon in its forehead.

"# It can't be, is the...!#" - Monkey Fist didn't give credit to what his eyes seen.

"# Tempus Simia's head, yes, it is, so, what you say, Are you interest in my offer? #".

"# Yes, I accept, if with that I can get the Ultimate Power, I'll do anything, even, make a deal with the devil #" - he responded without doubts in his mind, completely lost in the spell of what he was seeing.

"# I was waiting you say that #" - then the creepy laugh of Naraku could be heard echoing for all the temple accompanied by the screams of monkeys full of fear.

**To be continued…**


	2. Episode 1: NIGHTMARE OF A SUMMER NIGHT

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT _**own the rights of Kim Possible AND InuYasha which belongs to Disney and Rumiko Takahashi or any of the characters contained here except the ones created specially for this story, the storyline is mine, I don't make it to get money it's just for fun and love.

**A/N: This is a corrected version of the original Episode 1 so I hope this time will be easier of read so enjoy.**

**A/N: **"#…#" - Denotes Japanese speaking.

"BLADES OF POWER"

EPISODE 1: NIGHTMARE OF A SUMMER NIGHT.

That night, Shego, the beautiful dark haired thief ran quietly over the roofs of New York, the extremely precision and elegance of her moves were evident every time she performed a jump between the buildings and streets of the big apple, then, after several minutes, she finally arrived to her destination of that night, an old and dirty warehouse next the banks of the Hudson river.

"Crap, this is really nasty!" – said while walked towards the entrance of the place, and with a loud squeak, she opened the door to enter into to the dark and wet place. - "Hello!" – asked as she traveled slowly the place, watching carefully everything around her, all the time trying to see if that was any kind ambush – "Jeez, come on, I don't have time to play!" – she said at the time she took sit over an old packing box with an annoyance expression in her facer. – "I have stuffs to steal, places to destroy, teenagers to kill, come on, I'm a busy person".

"You have it?" – the sudden sound of a males voice coming above her head made her jump igniting his hands in a glowing green plasma, ready to fight - "I've said if you have it" - then she could see that it was Monkey Fist hanging of the ceiling.

" Oh, that's you " – Shego said lowering her guard and the shine of her hands faded – " You must be more careful " – she replied him as she watched how Monkey Fist landed over his hands and feet front of her – "If you want to have a long life, especially, when you try to surprise me like this". – she said and then took the brown bag she had in her belt and throw it to him – "Here!".

"Excellent, nice work Shego, you really are a very capable help" – Monkey Fist said with a sinister smile while he opened the bag and observed its content.

"Yea, yea, whatever" – she said rolling his eyes at the same she crossed the arms – "Now, you know that it isn't a free job, just give me my pay and then I'll leave" – after said that Shego turned giving her back to Monkey Fist, that action will become in the worse mistake of her life.

"Certainly, let me give you your pay, Shego" – then, without be noticed by her, slowly and carefully he walked towards her rising his right hand with an insane look in his eyes – "And then you will be able to return with your 'dear' Draken".

"Heeeeyyyyyy, my relationship with Draken just concerns to………..me" – those were the last words she could replied him before fall unconscious over the ground.

"But, not before I can use you to help me get what I want, GILL, come here now!" – then the mutated boy declocked himself of his disguise that simulated be part of the warehouse's brick wall.

"Are you sure is a good idea bring her with us, you know, I've heard she could be very dangerous." – he said while his slimy steps sounded around the place.

"Don't worry about her, here I have what we need to get her cooperation" – Monkey Fist responded while from inside his Gi he grabbed a Shikon's fragment and put it on her neck with a maniac laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_" WHO'S THERE?" – were the only words that could out from his mouth at the time he ran through the mist which surrounded all the place while he tried to find the direction where that laugh comes from, but every time he approached to the place it comes, his confusion and frustration grew more and more, every time the laugh faded only to be heard from the opposite direction, and that was starting to scare him a lot, making him breath faster and heavily at every second, then, trying to relax himself, he began to brush his blond hair with his right hand while with his eyes he still looking for the owner of that creepy and insane laugh_

_"Ok Ron, don't enter in panic, just relax yourself, try to think the way to go out of this, how to finish this……." – said to himself when suddenly the laugh stopped, then, a deep voice started to speech him._

_"No Ronald, is just the beginning of the end " – that voice chills Ron completely – " The end of this conflict " – now, he perfectly knew who was the owner of that voice – " The end for one of us " – and that freeze him filling his soul with fear – "and Ronald, I won't be that " – so finally Ron could felt the warm breath of Monkey Fist behind him, but, as soon he turned to faced him he could feel how something went through his body and how the blood started to run from his mouth, then, he could see what it was, he could see a sword, but it wasn't the Lotus Blade like he supposed first, this was lightly larger, and its blade…. – " And finally, I'll get the final Power " – it was… – " I'll be the only Monkey Master " – ….red, red as his own blood – " And you, just will be a bad memory "– an evil smile appeared on Monkey Fisk face as he recovered the blade from Ron's cutting his body down over the cold mud but, before fell, he could see another body resting behind Monkey Fist, it was a girl's body, a red haired girl's body, which made him wide his eyes, full of terror._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " – Ron suddenly cried before woke up with his face completely wet for a cold sweat – " Justaweirddreamjustaweirddreamjusta…..!" – he repeated to himself for a while as he shook his body, sat on his bed – "Just………a………weird………dream" _'yes, just a dream, a dream that I've been having_ _for the last six months' _– he thought as he dried the sweat from his forehead, then, he realized that he wasn't alone, there, inside his room, in the Yamanochi school, sit next to him, was Yori, looking him with a face full of concern, then, he sent her a weak smile, like trying to tell her that he was OK.

"Are you ok, Ron-san?" – The beautiful Asian girl asked while Ron stood up, she could see how his face showed the tire and the anguish that he was feeling in this moment.

"I'm OK Yori, I'm OK" – he responded – "That's jest a dream" – said as he looked to the room's corner where Rufus still sleeping.

"NO, it's not OK Ron-san!" – she replies at the same time she walked next to him – "Ron-san, you're worrying me a lot" – she faced him with her eyes full of worry – "Since you arrived to the school, almost every night you have the same nightmare without any reason. Ron-san, has been almost two months and a half, I'm your friend Ron, and I don't want that something bad happen to you".

At that point Ron didn't have a response and just looked the floor, she was right, has passed more of two months since he asked to Master Sensei if he can go back to improve his skills, then when he arrived the first thing he did was to have a private chat with Master Sensei, with the hope he could help him to find an answer to his dreams, also, he told him that he feels that Monkey Fist was preparing a new plot, something that could overcome his current abilities and put on risk all he loves and care, if he wasn't prepared, that he was willed to make anything, without questions, no matter what, to reach his maximum level, physical and mental in the smallest possible time, luckily for him, Master Sensei was agree, so that he decided to give him the hardest training that anybody ever had received in the history of the school, also, he told him – " About your dream, have to tell you that I don't have an answer right now, but, I'll consult it in the old scrolls and with other masters to see what I can find " – "Thank you Master Sensei, I'll never could pay you what are you doing for me" – "Don't have, but…….." – "Buuuuuuuuut what?" – "I have just one little request for you" – "Which one?" – "You know that we'll need the help of the advanced students and teachers" – "Yes?" – "And not all of them speak English, so" – "Soooooo what?".

_"You will need learn to speak Japanese too" – _that last memory made Ron to feel like trapped in his own trap_ – "Jeez, why I had to told 'willed to make any thing' and 'no matter what' in the same sentence?"_ – he though but was interrupted by Yori.

"Ron-san, Ron-saaaaaaaaaan, are you listen to me?" – she asked playfully, trying to change the mood of the chat, returning Ron to the reality.

" Mmmmh, what, oh yes, yea I'm listen" – finally answered with his usual and relaxed voice.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better now" – she said and then made her way to the exit – "So, #I'll see you in the study hall in fifteen minutes, we'll continue with your lessons#" – said just before leave the room sending him a friendly sight.

"Fifteen minutes, don't kidding me!" – responded at the same time he checked his watch – "if it is jest…5 AM! ".

"#Nah ah, Ron-san, not English#".

"#Ok, not English, but now that I think, what are you doing in my room so early?#" – asked full of curiosity.

She giggled before answer – "#Ron – san you always make me laugh!#"

"#Yea, it seems is only the thing I can do well #" – Ron responded scratching his cheek.

"# Don't remember, you asked me to come and wake you up every morning to don't arrive late to your training#" – she responded with a smile – "#Or maybe, I'm just late to a night visit#" – she said mixing flirting and joking, then, slowly she closed the door leaving a confused Ron behind.

To be continue… 


	3. Episode 2: Prelude from the past

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT _**own the rights of Kim Possible AND InuYasha which belongs to Disney and Rumiko Takahashi or any of the characters contained here except the ones created specially for this story, the storyline is mine, I don't make it to get money it's just for fun and love.

**A/N: This is a corrected version of the original Episode 2 so I hope this time will be easier of read so enjoy.**

**A/N: **"#…#" - Denotes Japanese speaking.

"BLADES OF POWER"

EPISODE 2: PRELUDE FROM THE PAST.

**Japan, XVI century. Period "MUROMACHI".**

****

The smell of death bodies filled the place, a few hours ago that was one of the most powerful armies of the region, but now, most of its men lie without life on the bloodstained mud, that was an especially cold morning and the mist covered all when the sound of quick steps could be heard, a soldier with his sword in one hand, ran hardly between the bodies of his fallen comrades, his broken and dirty armor clanked at any move of his body when suddenly one something grabbed his left leg making him fall, as soon as he touched the ground frantically he looked for what had held him and just when he was about to deliver a blow with his sword he could see another of his surviving companions, then, this quickly placed his right hand on his mouth.

"# Ssssssssshhhh, be quite, and don't move! #" - he murmured him as he pointed with his other hand to a group a black armored men who was patrolling a few feet from them. For a few seconds the group of black soldiers gave a sight towards the direction where they were but after a while they continued their way losing themselves among the mist. Both soldiers remained immobile for several minutes until they were sure that they had left.

"# That was so close! #" - Finally the older soldier said as he removed his hand of the younger one face. - #" You must be more careful if you want keep yourself alive "# - he said.

" # What was that sir? # " - The younger asked completely in shock as both of them slowly raised themselves from the mud -"# I don't understand what happened # ".

" # What you don't understand? #" - The older one hardly replied to the younger that now was watching the floor –"# WE WERE DEFEATED STUPID! # " - He said with his voice full of frustration.

" # I'm sorry my lord! # "- The young one said at the same time he downed one knee on the ground -#" I j – just …#"

"# Trying to tell that you can't understand how they could defeated us so easily"# - the older sadly said while observed the bloody work before him - #"Neither do I, my young man, but obviously we'll need help if we really want to destroy this evil that had taken control of our land#".

" # My lord, maybe we need to call more allies, make a larger army and …#"

" # No, my young man, we need something more that simple soldiers to fight this, we also need, warriors, warriors that can fight against magic and demons, and win, and I've heard about some people that can do it in the south, a priestess, a half demon, a monk and a monsters hunter, yes, we'll need them, SOLDIER! #" - The samurai commanded, now full of determination.

" # YES, MY LORD! #" - he responded Instantly with firm voice.

"# I'LL GO TO GET MORE ALLIES, YOU GO AND FIND MORE SURVIVERS, TAKE THEM TO THE PALACE, AND WHEN YOU FINISH THAT, YOU WILL TRAVEL TO THE SOUTH TO HIRED AND BRING THOSE WARRIORS! #".

"# YES, MY LORD! #" - As soon as he confirmed that orders, the young quickly ran leaving a very pensive samurai.

"# Yes, I hope it won't be too late #" -said to himself as he began his own way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Middletown, present day.**

It was another like another summer evening in the Mall, lots of teens flirting with their friends, shopping, playing in the arcades, but there was a red headed one that many considered her a hero, she was Kim Possible, famous crime fighter and of many other wacko and high-tech villains, but, like many others girls that day, she only has interest in another kind of fight, one that any men in the planet can't understand.

"BONNIE THAT WAS MINE!"

That's right, the carnage of an special sale in Club Banana.

"REALLY! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY………BUT I THINK THAT IT WILL LOOK MUCH BETTER ON ME THAN ON YOU, KIMMIE!" – Bonnie said as both of them pulled in opposite directions trying to see who will get the pray of the day, the last dark blue top "Club Banana's special edition" that remains in the store. - "I don't think so!" – Kim said.

"MINE!" – Bonnie said pulling.

"NOT, MINE!" – Kim replied pulling stronger.

"MINE!" – Bonnie again.

"I'VE SAID THAT MINE!" – Yes, that's the spirit girls!.

"Hey! look, is Brad Pit!" – Kim said.

"Where!" - Then Bonnie turned her head.

"You fall, sucker!" – that was the only Kim need to finally snatch the top from Bonnie's. – " HA! I can't believe that you fell soooooooo easily! " – And with and triumphant smile Kim ran towards the cashier living a very angry Bonnie behind kicking the floor.

"Good move friend" – said Monique sharing the smile with her friend as she marked the price with the code lector – "How you will pay, cash or card?"

"Cash Mon, yea, I think that I learned that of Ron" – Kim replied as she handed her the money.

"Yes, I've supposed it, talking about distractions, he is a pro" – the dark skinned teen said to her friend. – "Oh! Kim, can you wait for me a moment, my turn almost finish and I'd like you could come with me to lunch".

"Sure Mon! I'll be out"

"Cool! Just hold a second". – And with that Kim out to wait Monique.

Later in the Food Court. Both youths enjoyed the typical chat about fashion and boys while they ate, when suddenly Monique made "the question".

"Sooooo, Kim, what about Ron?"

"Who? Ron?" – that took her by surprise making her blink her green eyes.

"Yea! Ron, blond, brown eyes, freckled face, goofy smile, mole rat in his pocket…..you know, Ron" – said as she put another fried in her mouth - "What about him?".

"The same that the last time you asked" – she said looking sadly her food – "I don't know much, just that he still in that school in Japan".

"Just that?" – Monique replied now looking her with more curiosity and some concern in her voice – "I can't believe that in almost three months he didn't send an IM or a call or something!"

"No no, he IM me at least once a week" – Kim quickly replied shaking her hands before her but almost immediately, she stared at her food again with the same sadness of before – "It's just……..".

"Just what?" – Monique continued pushing her to say what worried her.

"I don't know, every time he says that he's ok, having good time, taking special lessons and stuffs like those" – said she and then she send a sight at the couple sat next to them – "But nothing more, he don't tell me what exactly he is doing, when he'll back, even where exactly is the place he's".

Then Monique realized the way Kim watched the teens of the other booth, she notices a mix of sadness and nostalgia even a little of envy in Kim's eyes.

"You miss him, don't you" – Monique softly said as she put one hand over Kim's shoulder making her face to her.

"Yes Mon" – Kim nodded to her friend – "So much" – in that moment Kim realized how much really missed him.

"So you finally are admitting you like him" – Monique said now with an smile in her face arching an eyebrow.

"Yes…NO…I mean, OF COURSE NOT MONIQUE!" – Kim quickly responded turning her face redder as her own hair as she frantically waved her hands denying the last comment. – "We're just best friends, nothing more" – replied shyly – "I think"

"That 'I think' what means?" – That moment the lack was the only Monique needed to finally pass her defenses.

"Honesty… I'm not sure, I mean, we've been best friends for so long that think about something more between us is…how to say it…scare" –she finally said as she observed the table and played nervously with her hands. – "I can't believe you could make me said that".

"And tell me, when did you realize that 'maybe' you like him? "

" After the moodulator stitch, when finally I'd been free of that stuff, I've begun to think from where were coming all those feelings towards him, why I fell for him and not other like Josh or any other."

"And you realized that that wasn't be like any other crush before, like with Josh, that those feelings were more honest and deeper, that you like him not because he's good looking or anything else, you like him for who he is and not for what he is, right?" – Kim nodded – "And that scare you girl?"

"Yes" – Kim said now more nervous than before.

"Why, I think that is good that finally you could find the boy of your dreams" – Monique said crossing their arms – "I don't understand why that scare you"

" Because, I don't know if he feels the same, that's why!"

"You haven't told him yet, right" - Kim just shook her head – "Friend, I think that you must tell him what you feel as soon as you can" – said firmly pointing towards her – "Before some body else do it first".

"What , _'before some one else do it first'_ " – that words hit quickly inside Kim's mind – "What do you mean with that Monique?" – Kim yelled as she hit loudly with both hands on the table. – "Is there any other girl trying to steal MY RON?"

"NO, NO, OF CURSE NOT!" – Monique responded quickly holding her hands up trying to calm down the red headed girl front of her – "Nobody is so stupid to try to steal something from you _(especially when that is a sentence to visit an hospital)_"- Monique thought, she's never Known how much possessive and jealous could be Kim, but now, she knew it.

Just before Kim could reply her any other thing, the familiar notes of the Kimmunicator change Kim's attention from her girl friend to the young Afro-American boy in the screen of the little device.

"WHAT WADE!!!" – Kim asked dryly to the young boy.

"I think that somebody is tweaked?" – Calmly Wade said looking to his friend.

"I'm sorry Wade" – Kim answered now with her usual way to talk – " What's the stitch?"

"Oh nothing in particular, just to tell you that I've received a Ron's e-mail" – Wade said, that words instantly light up Kim's face.

"You asked him to tell you when Ron sends you an e-mail?" – Monique told with a joyful expression on her face.

"Oh, shut up Mon!" – with that last comment Kim began to read the mail in the screen, as she read it a big smile appeared in her face.

"And so, what says our lost friend?".

"He'll back" – first said quietly – "HE WILL BE BACK THIS WEEKEND!" - she continued with a voice full of joy.

"At last, well, I can see that you'll have your chance to tell him sooner than you believed".

"You know Monique, you're right, I must tell him!" – Kim said showing the same determination she's in her missions – "If I can fight and defeat all those crazy guys, I can do this!" – she assured more to herself than to Monique – "after all, I can do anything".

"That's the way, oh, Kim, this could sound weird, but, if Ron has just sent this e-mail, that doesn't mean he is wake up at 5 or 6 of the morning in Japan?" – Monique was right, was a very unusual hour to send an e-mail, especially for Ron.

"You're right, well, knowing Ron, I no wonder he was playing video games all night".

"Yea, we're talking of Ron, what else he could be doing at that hour".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"#SORRY SENSEI! #" – Ron said while he ran into the school's gardens where Master Sensei was waiting for him. Were 4 of the morning, and still was dark, he was wearing the mission clothes he always use; the only different was he also was wearing a gray jacket. – "#I hope don't be late Sensei#" – Ron apologized himself with a reverence to the old martial artist.

"#No Ron, you are not late at all#" - the old man said to the young at the same time he put his hands over Ron's shoulders -"#Finally, we could see the results of all these months of hard work and training#".

"# I just hope won't screw it up #" - Ron said with concern in his voice and nervous in his eyes.

"# Don't worry, you'll do it fine, well, no more talk, LET'S THE FINAL TEST BEGINS! #" - Those words was the signal that every body expected, as soon as Master Sensei finished of pronounce them, several students and teachers of the school appeared from the shadows, some of them running and others jumping over the roofs of the buildings to land gracefully next them while others did it from the nothing among clouds of smoke until finally three dozens of highly trained Ninjas surrounded Ron and Master Sensei completely.

"# ALL OF YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, SO, GO! #" - After heard the words of his master all the Ninjas despaired as fast as they appeared, all under the expecting Ron's look. - "# Come on, Ron-san, it's time to see if you got the skills to accomplish with your destiny #" - and then an strong blow of wind hit them and the sound of blades cutting the air could be heard, then Ron realized where that sound comes from saw how an helicopter passed flying over their heads and then landed a few yards from.

"I have the feeling that this will be a looooong day!" – Ron murmured to himself as he ran towards the now open helicopter's doors.

**To be continued…**


	4. Episode 3:The Unstoppable

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT _**own the rights of Kim Possible AND InuYasha which belongs to Disney and Rumiko Takahashi or any of the characters contained here except the one created specially for this story, the storyline is mine, I don't make it to get money it's just for fun and love.

**A/N: This is a corrected version of the original Episode 3 so I hope this time will be easier of read so enjoy.**

PD. Please review, that's very important to me to know if the story likes you.

**A/N: **"#…#" - Denotes Japanese speaking.

"BLADES OF POWER"

EPISODE 3: "THE UNSTOPPABLE"

**_ENGLAND, PRESENT DAY._**

Monkey Fist opened the huge doors of the main hall of his castle and slowly walked carefully observing all his possessions, the entire place was plenty of paints, carpets, books and other things, many of them not very communes or expected to be seen in a old castle like that, many of them belonging to his family by centuries and others "acquired" more recently of museums and private collections around the world, but all them shared one thing in common, the obsession of his owner, his obsession for strange and ancients forms of magic, especially, magic related with an old cult to the monkeys, for most of the people that idea was hilarious, believe that a sect which adored the monkeys could promise power beyond the dreams to their believers was stupid, but not for him, he knew that that promises were very real, himself was the prove of it, but now, he had another matters in mind.

Slowly Monkey Fist approached to one of the booksellers that were in the bottom of the room and carefully pushed one of the books, then the sound of machinery filled the place and slowly a section of the stone wall behind him slip back and laterally leaving to the overdraft a hidden stairways.

_"# You're late, lord Monkey Fist #"_ - the soft voice of a little girl could be heard while the sound of naked feet made echo ascending from the bottom of the stairway.

"# In fact, you are early #"- Then Monkey Fist could see the voice's owner as she left the shades of the hide stairway, was a little girl dressed in old Japanese clothes, her hair was wither as her own clothes with a flower adorning each side of her head as she hold an strange mirror in her hands, even her skin was pale, finally she stopped front of Monkey Fist, observing him with an inexpressive look -"# Kanna #"

_"# Naraku sent me to see if the bait was ready #."_

"# I don't know why he is so anxious, after all, I've left him a very capable person to resolve any problem that could happen #"

_"# Yes it is, but you know that make this travels consumes lots of energy #"_

"# Yes I know, but this one was very necessary, I have to be sure that this will work perfectly, now is just matter of time to he fall in the trap #" - Monkey Fist assured with an insane look of joy in his eyes - "# Then, the last piece of the key will be our and both, Naraku and I, will get what we want and the energy won't be a problem #" - he replied her.

_"# Are you sure he will come? #" _.

"# Trust me this one #" - he replied with a serious expression in his face - "# I know him very well, in fact, I bet that actually he suspects something's happening, both of us are linked by the Mystic Monkey Power, but he can't know what exactly it is, BUT NOW, I think it's time to bring this to the temple #"- then Monkey Fist grabbed a brown bag from his clothes and kindly he deposited it front of her - "# I think this will be very useful to get the others attention #".

Without say any word, Kanna took the bag and put it inside her clothes, once she did it, as soon she did it a flash of red light appeared behind her forming a red and yellow spinning vortex, once this was stabilized the small girl proceeded to pass through it and as soon she entered with another flash disappeared, leaving an smiling Monkey Fist alone. – "Let's the game begins".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_JAPAN, XVI CENTURY._**

"# Are you OK, Sessomaru-sama? #" - The small lizard demon wear in brown and hanging a staff with two wood heads in the top asked -"# Why did we stop? #" - said as he looked up his master, he was tall with long withe hair and no expressive face, their clothes were withe adorned with red figures and a long withe stole in their right side, finishing off the whole group with a black armor that protected their chest and two swords in their yellow and blue belt.

"# Mr. Jaken, what's happening? #" - A little girl of black hair wearing a yellow and orange kimono approaches to them with a bicephalous huge lizard behind her.

"# You can't feel it? #" - Sessomaru said avoiding eye contact with his companions.

"# What master? #" - he replied but suddenly he realized how both swords in his master belt started to shook themselves. "# Master look, your swords are……!#".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"# Inuyasha, what's going on? #" - the young monk yelled to his friend after followed him from where they was passing the night.

"# I don't know Miroku #" - he responded as he centered his look to the night sky – "# But something is happening, something really strange #".

"# Why did you say…? #" - then he cut his words when saw Inuyasha's sword.

"# GUUUYS, what's happened? #" - then two young girls approached to them, both of them had long black hair, one was wearing a withe and pink kimono with a huge boomerang in his back and an creature like a cat with two tails on her shoulder, the other, lightly younger than the first, dressed a cute withe and green Japanese sailor uniform, she had a bow in her right hand and arrows in her back and a little fox demon with brown hair and a tail over her hair. – "# Inuyasha, what's wrong with you, why did you run! #" - Kagome angrily said to the withe haired youkai (is the Japanese word to half demon) front of her, but Inuyasha just shook his dog-ears - "# I'm talking to you Inuyasha! #".

"# Kagome #" - Sango interrupted her - "# Look! #"- she said pointing towards Inuyasha's

sword, then she could see how Tetsusaiga (that's Inuyasha's sword name) was violently shaking itself as he held it

trying to keep it in his belt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"# Kanna, I see you've brougth it with you #" - the deep voice of Naraku was the first thing she heard when left the vortex behind, she arrived to a dark and huge cavern illuminated by the red light of brands in the rocky walls.

"#Yes, here it is #"- responded at the time she grabbed the bag she had received from Monkey Fist and slowly put it on Naraku's hand, then he opened it and took a black sword's grip which one made shook hardly Naraku's hand.

"# Aaaaaaaah, you can feel it#" - Naraku said to the grip - "# Don't be impatient, soon you'll be join with your other half, and then you'll give us the power we want, Kanna. Could you take it to the main chamber please? #" - said as he retuned it to Kanna's hands, then she lost herself in the shades. – "# Hakudoshi, I know you are there come here, I need you make something for me #".

Then from the shades behind Naraku appeared a young boy with long withe hair and a sinister cold look in their eyes, dressed in withe and a long spear in one hand – "# What do you want? #".

"# I need you to watch over Inuyasha and their retinue and stay informed of all their movements, I need to know if they come toward here #"

"# If they don't? #"

"# Well, you can push them to come, even, you can make their trip, will say, more interesting #".

"# That's will be fun #" - he smiled.

"# You can take Kohaku with you, now go #" - and then Hakudoshi give his back to his "father" and went to complete the assigned task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_JAPAN, PRESENT DAY._**

That was one of the most interesting days that Master Sensei could remember, amazed for the events and reports he constantly was receiving sit on his chair inside the school's communication center, that morning when Ron began his final test and the school's helicopter dropped him on a remote place of the forest which surrounded Mt. Yamanochi, he had 12 hours to reach school's main hall passing different stages, any stage designed to prove every specific Ron's part; speed, agility, dexterity, forces, genius and resistance, besides one more quality that Master Sensei think test at the end.

"# What time is it? #" - he asked.

"# Almost 2 o'clock sensei #" - Yori answered from her chair front a computer terminal with Rufus on her shoulder.

"# Where is Ron now? #".

"# At two miles to leave the forest #"

"# Amazing, he's running 100 miles of forest without stop and ninjas trying to stop him in less of 6 hours #" - he whispered - "# Turn on the audio please #".

Then Yori hit a button on her console and a series a frantic voices could be heard thought the speakers #_WHERE IS HE, WHERE! - HE'S OVER US! - LOOK OUT! – BOOOOOOOOYAAAAAH! - _(noise of branches breaking and blows) – _TOSHIRO, WHAT HAPPENED! – HE IS OUT, I CAN'T MOVE, HE USED MY SOWRD TO HANG ME TO A TREE, ARE YOU SURE HE IS HUMAN! – DON'T THINK THAT, HE IS COMING TO US NOW, BE READY!#._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trees passed like a blur at Ron's both sides, although he had 6 hours running, he barely feel some fatigue in their legs, even when he was running at that speed.

"That was close!" – said to himself – "The forest is less dense now, I can see the Mt., well that was easy". – then he saw a shine from a bushes front of him, a shine that became bigger at each moment. – "Shit!" – he said when could see what it was, then, without stop, he dodge a shuriken which passed flying very close over his head, quickly he down his left knee at the time he extended his right leg and put both hands on the ground to this way stop his career with a long and slow spinning slip, after did that, he remained that position a few seconds trying to find where there was his attacker.

"Well Ron, that was impressive" - then he could see Hirotaka rising form a bush front of him - "But don't think that all this test will be easy".

"I wouldn't, ninja boy" - he said - "The last two almost catch me back there"

"Well, then maybe we'll have more luck now" - then a dozen a black gi's appeared surrounding Ron, all of them with shurikens ready to be throws. - #"And Ron, don't fool me, I know you're not using your full, I'd like you fight with all you have!"# - he said as he took a fighting stance.

"# Well, Hiro, if you wish #" - then Ron dropped the gray jacket he was wearing with a hard thud on the ground – "# You know, have an 160 pounds weight jacket over you all the time could be tired #" - he smirked while slowly he moved his left hand inside one of the pockets of his utility belt - "# Just one thing, if I've understood well, like ninjas we must to be able to do anything to reach our objectives, even if that means cheat, right? #"

"# Yes, why you say that #"

"# Because I'm leaving, cya guys! #" - then without say anything else Ron quickly took his grapple gun and pointing over his head shoot, once he felt the hook hit a branch pushed the retraction button to pull him up, once he climbed the tree he moved himself putting a branch between him and the rain of shurikens that flew against him - "# HA, you've fail suckers! #" - but the sound of a dozen of air shots made despair the smile of his face – "UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAH, THEY HAVE GRAPPLE GUNS TOO!" – said while a dozen of hooks and ropes passed around him and quickly all the ninjas climbed surrounded him again.

"# Like I've said, won't be easy, Ron #" - Hirotaka said stood on a branch next Ron, then Ron took his trade mark Monkey Kung Fu fighting stance and the hell fell over him, Ron moved himself like a real monkey jumping between the tree's branches at the time he avoided and blocked all the air kicks, swords blows and shurikens that the ninjas sent to him, he didn't have time to respond the attacks, all their moves were so fast and them too many that was difficult followed them.

"# HE'S TRYING TO LEAVE THE FOREST, DON'T ALLOW HIM DO THAT! #" - Hirotaka yelled, then, when Ron landed on another branch, one of the ninjas used his grapple gun's rope to swigged himself towards him, when Ron saw him he ducked to avoid the attack, but, he wasn't the objective, the ninja used his sword to cut the branch where Ron was making him fell.

_Think Ron, think!_ – thought, then, an idea hit his brain, in fractions of second he controlled his fall and hits tree's trunk with both legs using them like a spring impelling himself to fly away, then, when he touched ground rolled many yards to absorb impact's force, finally when he stopped realized that at last he was leave the forest behind - "I can't believe it, IT WORKED!" - said while did a victory's dance. - "Yes, who's the man, who's the man, me, Ron's the man!".

"# Not so fast! #" - that froze Ron on his tracks.

"# What, I'm out of the forest #" - replied when saw he was surrounded again.

"# Not yet #" - Hirotaka said pointing towards a lonely tiny little tree behind Ron.

"# Oh, come on, I'm beginning to think that you just want to mock me! #" - answered him puckering the frown at the same time he crossed his arms when he saw the tree.

"# Honestly…yes #" - said with a smile as he took his fighting stance - "# Come on Ron, stop to avoid us and show me what you can do, like you promised me! #"

"# OK, no more Mr. nice guy, you wanted it, you'll have it! #" - responded taking his fighting stance and the look of his eyes changed to a very focused one, a few moments later a blast of upward wind appeared around Ron and then he made his movement - "# FISSURE! #" - then Ron hit with his foot the ground creating an small earthquake and a series of small cracks around the place he hit, that suppressive move made that the group of ninjas lost their balance and then Ron began his attack, like a flash Ron ran towards the three men behind him, when he was close enough the first Ron made him fly with a double open hand strike in the ribs –"One!" - immediately he makes a 360o spinning sweep kick to the other two making them spin in the air before they hit the ground –"Two, three!"- then he ran to the three ones of his right, when one tried to respond Ron's attack, he blocked his fist using his left arm and immediately hits his stomach with his right, when the ninja bends himself of pain Ron took his arms and used ninja's body like a weapon to hit the other two that were trying to take their swords –"Four, five, six!"- then he realized that a group of four came running behind him, when the first one throws him a right to left blow with his sword Ron dodge it at the same time he hold him of the arm and threw him for the air, then when the other two tried to hit him, Ron jumped making that their swords hit only the empty place where he was, then Ron treats them a double air kick on their faces making them fly hitting the fourth one that was behind them – "Seven, eight, nine, ten!" – Ron whispered at the moment he landed with a cold look in his eyes. –"Just two more!".

#"ENOUGH!"# - then Hirotaka's voice made Ron blinked returning him from his trance.

"Hu?" - then Ron who now was heavily breathing and with sweat's drops rolling from his forehead turned to see how Hirotaka started to walk towards him and also how the remained ninja began to check the fallen ones - "# Now what, are you surrender? #"

"# Yes, doesn't have case to continue an unnecessary fight, you won #" - he said indicating Ron to turn his face and see around him, then a surprised Ron realized the carnage he was made, he could see several ninjas groaning in pain and others completely unconscious, he couldn't believe that in matter of seconds he was defeated all those men.

"# Also, you'll need the rest of your energy to finish the test, now, go Ron, go and full us of proud #"

"# Thanks buddy #" - Then without think it twice Ron continued his race, as soon as he despaired of sight Hirotaka fell over his knees.

"# Thank you Ron, thank you for show me the Power of a Monkey Master, for show me the unstoppable, it was my honor see you fight like this, and I'm glad too for don't have to fight with you #" - he whispered and then he pushed a button of his comlink device - "# Yori, tell Master Sensei that Ron has finished this part and he is on his way to the school #".

"# _Roger, the transportation will be there in 30 minutes #"_

"# Thanks, Yori #".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"# Any signal of Ron? #" - asked Yori to one guard of the main gates of school.

"# No, we didn't see anything #"

"# It's strange, Ron left the forest many hours ago #" - said while searched with her eyes trying to see if Ron was crossing the hanging bridge. -"# At the speed he was coming he must be here hours ago #"

"# Yes, the sun is downing now, he has to reach the main chamber before the sunset, if he won't, he won't pass the test #" - said the young ninja to the tanned teen.

"# Don't worry #" - then Yori turned to see Master Sensei approaching to them - "# Remember he has to reach the chamber without been see, that was the condition to pass #"

"# Yes sensei but honestly there are many students and teachers dispersed around mountain's roads, he couldn't pass without been see for any #"

"# Little girl, you really care for him #" - Yori nodded - "# don't worry, he's fine and I'm sure he will do it, now, please come with me, I need you do something, now come #" - he said as he walked towards the main building at the bottom of the campus with Yori behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yea Ron, like a trip to the beach" - Ron groaned while he climbed, now he really felt pain with any move he did, unerringly supposed that all the roads to the school would be watched and he won't take the risk of to be spotted, so he decided to take an alternative route he was sure nobody will watch, the 90 grades rocky wall at the other side of the mountain.

"Come Ron, just a bit more and you'll be there" – Ron was really thirsty, his body was fill of scratches and bruises and his ripped clothes full of sweat seemed to be more heavy with each foot he ascended, then with great effort finally he reached the edge of the mountain, it was a three of four feet wide space between a massive man made stone wall and a 3000 feet deadly fall, there he stood himself for several seconds taking deep breaths, luckily for him, his target was exactly over his head – "OK, this is it Ron, all or nothing" – then Ron took again his grapple gun and shoot towards the farthest window of the huge vertical Japanese building.

Once Ron enter through the window slowly move his head to see if someone was expecting him, at the beginning he had problems to adjust his view to the dimness of the place but gradually his look was more clear allowing him see a person front of him, there, stand up on the border of the opposed window of the hall was Yori. – "Yori?"

"Hi Ron, I'm glad to see you did it"

"Yes Ron" – then Master Sensei's voice could be heard it making Ron change his attention from Yori to Master Sensei – "I'm very proud of you, the sun almost down, but you must do one more thing before it happen"

"No, not again!" – Ron replied in frustration – "You was talking with Hirotaka, right?"

"You must defeat me to get this" – then Master Sensei give a side step allowing him see the Lotus Blade behind him – "Hurry Ron, the time almost end, you must do it at any cost" – then Master Sensei took his fighting stance.

"When you said the hardest training ever you wasn't joking right" – then Ron took his own accepting the challenge but when he was ready to attack an scream grabbed his attention, then turning his face Ron saw Yori hanging of the window where she was – "YORI! (she must slipped), HANG ON!".

"What's the matter Ron, FIGHT ME, she doesn't matter" – Sensei said.

"What!" – Ron replied, he can't believe what he heard, and a light of doubt fill his mind.

"RON FORGET ME, I'M NOT IMPORTANT, YOU MUST GET THE LOTUS BLADE!"

"Bu-but...?"

"YOU'VE HEARD HER RON, NOW COME AND DEFEAT ME, JUST OF THIS WAY YOU WILL GET THE LOTUS BLADE, IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE, DON'T WASTED IT!"

Then all doubts in Ron's mind disappeared – "Sorry Sensei, but I can't do it, not of this way" – and with that words Ron ran to help Yori.

"# Yes Ron, not of this way #" - Sensei whispered and smile appear on his face.

Then, Yori couldn't hang herself longer and her hands slipped and started to fall to her death with a scream – "YORIIIIIII!" – Ron yelled at the time he jumped to try to save her.

To be continue… 


	5. Episode 4: THE LOTUS BLADE

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT _**own the rights to Kim Possible AND InuYasha which belongs to Disney and Rumiko Takahashi or others characters contained here except the ones created specially for this work, the storyline is mine, I don't make it to get money it's just for fun and love.

**A/N: **"#…#" - Denotes Japanese speaking.

"BLADES OF POWER"

EPISODE 4: THE LOTUS BLADE.

"Sorry Sensei, but I can't do it, not of this way" - Those Ron's words were all Master Sensei's wants to hear, now he knew that Ron's passed his test. - #"Yes Ron, not of this way"# - Sensei whispered with a smile on his face while he watched how he ran towards Yori and without hesitate jumped through the window when she started to fall.

While Ron fell, he already was forget all, the test, the Lotus Blade, the fatigue, even what Master Sensei said, he only had one thing in his mind, he won't allow someone die just to get the Lotus Blade. - "HANG ON YORI, I'M COMING!" - he yelled ignoring if she could hear him or not – "Hurry Ron, hurry!" - whispered as he took a vertical position to reach her, then, when she was close enough, he grabbed her with his right hand while with his left looked for his grapple gun, then, he remembered, he didn't have it – "OH CRAP, I'VE DROPPED IT ON THE HALL'S FLOOR!" – as soon as Ron realized his mistake he hugged her and used his body to protected her – "Sorry KP" - whispered as he closed his eyes, then, it happened.

**_"Use me, wind blast"_** - a voice in his mind told him.

Then Ron opened his eyes and stretching his right arm said - "COME!" - then the Lotus Blade appeared with a blur in his hand while quickly he turned his body to face the approaching ground and without think it, he made a wide diagonal arc with the sword as he cried - **"WIND BLAST!"** - then a shiny blast of blue energy was shot from the blade hitting the ground just before they reached it, creating an expansive wave and a dense cloud of dust, after some instants, slowly the dust began to disappear revealing a motionless Ron and Yori still hugged on the floor, the blast successfully stopped their freefall enough to allowed them land safety, then slowly both of them got up themselves.

"What was that!" - Ron said in shock trying to processed what he's done, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a huge ovation, then, looking around, he could see all the members of the school running towards them, cheering and clapping – "Huh!"

"YOU DID IT RON!" – exclaimed Yori as she planted him a huge kiss on the lips – "You've passed the test!" – she said after broke the kiss and giggled when saw Ron's dreamily face and then hugged him harder than before.

"Well done my friend!" – Hirotaka said at the same time he and many other students pick him up over their shoulders and Rufus jumped on his stomach. – "We are proud of you!"

"Yea proud!" – the mole rat said.

"Huh, well……thanks guys" - a very confused Ron responded shyly to the excited crowd, then, after a few moments of celebration he could saw Master Sensei walking slowly towards him, then, when Hirotaka and the others saw him, they placed Ron on the floor and once Master Sensei was front of Ron, they began to keep silence, then, downing one knee on the ground, Ron bowed his body offering the Lotus Blade to his master.

#"Sorry, Master Sensei, I've failed, also, I've used the Lotus Blade without your permission"#

#"No Ron, if you wouldn't, then you really won't deserved it"#

#"You mean I really…….."#

#"Yes Ron, you passed"#

#"I don't understand, I mean, I thought…….."#

#"No Ron, that was your final test, and a very dramatic one"# - Master Sensei said allowing himself a smile - #"Look, we didn't be testing only your power, also, we tested your soul"#

#"Wait, you're trying to tell that all Yori's falling stuff was your idea"# - Ron said rising an eyebrow, at the same time he stood up.

#"Yes"#

#"Jezz, that was a cliché you know"# - replied rolling annoyed his eyes.

#"Yes, and a very good one too"# - Master Sensei almost laughing said.

#"The lady in peril, you'll pay for this Yori"# - Ron said to Yori who just sent him a shy smile.

#"Listen, when you ran to save her, forgetting to get the Lotus Blade, you showed who you really are, you showed honor and concern for others, you showed a kind and care soul, also an strong and brave warrior, the mark of a master and for that I'm proud to tell everyone that now you are the truly and only owner of the Lotus Blade and the last of the real Monkey Masters"# - then Master Sensei placed his hands on Ron's shoulders and the crowd started to cheer again.

"BOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAH, I DID IT AND WITHOUT LOST MY PANTS!" – Ron said rising the Lotus Blade in his hand but the sudden sound of ripping clothes silenced them at the time his pants fell to the ground – #"Oh crap, well, who cares now, LET'S PARTY!"#.

#" THAT'S OUR RON!"# - Everybody said at the same time and the celebration began, but none of them could see a huge wasp flying over them, observing all what happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOW DAYS LATER, TOKYO'S INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT.**

#"Well Ron, finally to home"# - Hirotaka said to his friend stretching their hands.

#"Yea, finally, thanks buddy, thanks for all"# - Ron replied him - #"thanks for come to say goodbye"# - said while observed the three closets friends he had in Japan, Yori, Master Sensei and now Hirotaka.

#"Ron remember what we talked this morning, although I don't have nothing more to teach you, you are welcome to return every time you want, now, you are member of our school and that never will change, you still have a long way front of you"#. – Master Sensei said as he put one hand on Ron's shoulder.

#"Yes Master, I won't forget it"# - Ron said remembering what he talked with him.

_FLASHBACK._

_Ron was sitting inside Master Sensei's private rooms hearing him carefully._

_#"Ron, you've made something that most of the people never will do, in three months, you reached a level of power and skill that only a few can in a life of training, including me"#_

_#"Thanks Master Sensei"#_

_#"But regrettably, I have to say that you'll never get the same level of Toshimiro, the original Monkey Master"#_

_#"Why you say that, I thought I was in my best"#_

_#"Yes that's true, you are in your maximum level of power you could reach with the current level of Mystic Monkey Power you'd received before destroy the statues, but the ancient scrolls tell that the process to get the full power took four days, said that when a person received the power by first, this prepare its body to received slowly the rest of the power that the statues transmitted, that's because if somebody receive all the power at once, that will kill him"#_

_#"So, when I destroyed them, I stopped the process, but, why someone will want more power that I have now?"#_

_#" Because the Monkey Power it isn't to fight against ordinary humans and battles, originally is to fight against supernatural powers, the same for the Lotus Blade, that's why is sealed to use it in ordinary fights, except when people's life is in danger"#_

_#"Wait a second, rewind, you're telling that the Monkey Master exists to defend people of powers and situations beyond the skills of ordinary people"#_

_#"Yes"#_

_"Cool!"_

_#"But remember this very carefully, like you saw during your battle with Hirotaka, use your power to the maximum has a price, you spend your stamina more faster and, if you use it too much, you can die"#_

_#"I knew there was a trick in it"# - Ron replied crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. - #"Well, at least I won't have to use it very often, I think, there aren't too many supernatural beings out there, there are?"#_

_#"Not in these days, but, maybe you can find some people that can compete with them, like those Shego and Gill you've talked to me before"#_

_#" Yea, but really they aren't a problem, KP and I can beat them, the one who worries me is Monkey Fist, he actually can be as strong as me now, or even more"#_

_#"Yes, you're right, that's why you came here, to prepare yourself, and that was a wise decision, well Ron it's time to go, ah, I almost forget it, about what you asked me when you arrived, I've found too much information to be talk in a few minutes, but, Yori prepared this for you"# - then Master Sensei grabbed an USB Flash memory on his desk and gave it to Ron - #"I hope it'll be useful for you, if you have any question about it, you can contact me"# _

_#"Thanks, I'll check it in the plane"# - he said - #"Master, one more question, I suppose I have to keep the secret of the school and my new abilities like always, right?"# _

_#"Well Ron, usually, you must keep the secret like you said, but, this time, I think you can tell someone you trust about this, especially because hide your new skill's level of everyone will be difficult, specially without help, so this time I'll make an exception, but remember, you only can say it to a very select group of persons"# _

_#"Really, thanks, because would be really difficult to hide it, especially of KP"# _

_END FLASHBACK._

_#"**Passengers of the fly 1253 to San Francisco and Uppertown please prepare to aboard"**"#_

#" Well, that's mine, Yori, may I talk with you a moment?#

#"Of course Ron"# - then Yori and Ron walked together towards the gate while they talked.

"Yori, before I leave I'd like to talk with you about….."

"About what Ron, the kiss or why I risked my life of that way during the test" – she said with a smile.

"In fact, both" - he responded watching her with curiosity.

"Well Ron, to answer both, I will need to tell you a secret…" – then after sighed lightly she continued – "Because I like you, Ron" - that confession took Ron for surprise who stopped his way at the time she walked front of him watching him directly to his brown eyes - "yes, I always like you, since the first time we met us, that and because I have faith in you, Ron".

"Yori... I ... don't know ... what to say" - a nervous Ron said trying to choose carefully his words, never a girl had told him openly that, and never expected that any could, simply he didn't know how react to this new information, then, she gently took his hands.

"Ron, it was something I needed to say, but don't worry, I know that your heart belongs to another and that don't hurt me or makes feel sad, in fact, makes me feel happy for you, all I want, is see you happy" – then Ron hugged her and she returned the affection.

"I'm so, so sorry Yori" – he said softly to her ear closing his eyes – "But I want you know something, although I don't feel the same, you always will have a very, very special place in my heart, so, if you'll need me, I'll be there for you, because, I just want to see you happy too, you deserve it".

"Thanks Ron, that really means a lot for me" - then they broke the embrace with a genuine and friendly look in their eyes, indicating all was OK between them. - "And Ron, have you already told Kim what you feel for her?".

"You too!…you know!…oh great, it's like everybody knows about this except KP!" – Ron said shrugging in frustration.

"Why you said that, Ron?" – she asked with a curious and mischievous look.

"Because Monique, Felix, and Wade asked me that before left Middletown" – he responded using his fingers to count – "¡Even Mr. Barking and Tara told me that!" - concluded shaking his arms.

"Just the real friends are capable to say that to another person" – she said.

"Yes I know" – he said observing the floor with a melancholic look in his eyes.

"And so"

"So what?"

"You haven't told her yet, right"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't know…I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of destroy the only thing that keeps me alive" – he responded now facing her – "Her friendship, her desire of be with me, I'm scare that if I tell her what I feel and she don't feel the same, don't know, she maybe won't want to be my friend anymore, she won't want to be with a stupid, clumsy, loser like me anymore, scare of what the others will think, 'look there are Kim and the stupid loser who loves her and she don't'…if that happen…maybe I won't be capable of continue".

"Ron, don't be silly!" – she replied him.

"Huh?" – he then change his look to a clueless one.

"Ron, you're selling yourself very low, do you believe I could say 'I like you' if I think that of you!". – she continued crossing his arms.

"I don't…"

"Yes Ron you're not thinking well, look, what I see is a gentle, cute, loyal, kind man, you heard well, man, not boy, not a loser, besides, you are a proud and brave warrior when you have to, I don't know what else a woman could want, don't know in your culture, but in mine you are marriage material of first class, now, go and get the girl Ron!" – she concluded pointing towards the gate to aboard under the amazed look of Ron, then, after a few seconds, Ron face change returned his normal cheerful one and a new light of confidence filled his eyes.

"Just a real friend can say that to another" – Ron said smiling to her.

"Yes, just a real one" – she responded smiling too – " And if she doesn't see that, then she is a complete jerk and then I'll go and I will grab you back with me to Japan".

"Thanks Yori…I think" – then he gave her soft kiss on her forehead making her blush – "See you and thanks again" – then without said anymore he ran through the gate.

"Bye!" – Rufus said from his place in Ron's pocket waving his little hand towards her and finally they despaired of sight.

#"Goodbye Ron and good luck"# - then Yori began to walk slowly towards Hirotaka and Master Sensei who were waiting for her to return to Yamanochi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAMANOCHI, XVI CENTURY 

Yamanochi since its foundation more of 1300 years ago always has been seen for most of the travelers like any other temple, but, it always keep a secret, it was a training place of warriors who protects legendary objects, especially one, one that has been waiting for a new master for more of a millennium, but know, for first time in its history, even those highly trained and proud warriors are defenseless against what it's about to happen that night.

#"Brrrrrrrrrrrr!…….., it's cold!"# - one of the young guards next the main gates complained at his partner who just agreed with his head.

#"Yes, but all this is your fault, if it wasn't because you dropped that ink over that scrolls, then sensei wasn't make us do the midnight guard!"# - said angrily hitting his friend's arm.

#"Hey!…that hurts!…it could never happened if you weren't bring that girl last night, then I wouldn't be so tired to fell sleep on the table!"#

#"Yes, but it was fun"# - replied with a smile in his face.

#"What, sensei's face when saw the scrolls or when the girl…#" – then his sentence was interrupted when the light sound of knocks caught their attention, then slowly, both walked towards the gate and asked. – #"Who's there?"#

#"Just a girl who lost her way"# - an almost inexpressive woman's voice answers.

#"Well, looks like we'll have something to…WHAT THE…AAAAAARRRGGGG!"# - smirking one of the guards foolishly opened the door when a green shinny blast hit him, sending him fly several feet's in the air in under his partner's amazed look, then after observed for several seconds towards his groaning friend on the ground, he changed his attention to the mysterious woman who now was walking in the gate, she was a beautiful young woman in her 20's wearing a green and black kimono, she had large black hair, pale green skin and an inexpressive face, also his hands looked like they been on fire, on a green fire, but that wasn't what make him feel fear, it was that behind her there were several big moving shadows with shinny red eyes, all of them.

#"ALARM, INTRUDERS, ALARM!"# - cried as he pointed with his spear towards Shego, but before he could do anything else, Shego melted the blade of the spear with her left hand at the same time she puts her right on his chest, then, without a single spark of emotion in her eyes (specially when we know how much visceral she is) shoot a blast of plasma killing him instantly, then, when the lifeless body began to fall, the sound of alarm bells could be heard and rising slowly her right, she pointed towards a group of men who were running towards them and said.

"Distract them, I will get the sword" – instantly all the black armored soldiers behind her roared and charged furiously towards the defenders, just when both decrees collided it was obvious for the defenders that it wasn't much what they could do to stop them, even when they had a clear numeric advantage of at least 5 at 1, every time they tried to cut them with their swords, these bounced up or shattered at the contact with the armors of the invaders, while they flew in the air with each blow that received from them, while this happened, quickly Shego made her way towards sensei's room, when finally she reached it could see three guards blocking her pass, when they saw her began to run towards her with their swords ready to attack, but when the first sent a blow, moving herself faster than ever did before, easily dodge it flexing her knees at the same time she punched his low parts making him see stars while he fell in pain over the ground, when the last two saw that, suddenly stopped their attacks amazed for the speed she's displayed, then Shego takes advantage of this little moment of doubt to blast them with her plasma, making them fly through room's door.

Slowly, Shego entered in the room which was illuminated for a single candle, in the bottom she could observe two sitting figures on the floor waiting for her, one was an older man dressed in white with a long gray beard observing her patiently, to his side a beautiful youth wearing a white Gi observing her defiant, she has long brilliant dark hair which reached a little bit more of her back.

#"Why are you here, what you want of us?"# - the old man asked politely.

#"My master sent me here to get something you have"# - Shego responded with that emotionless voice.

#"WE DON'T HAVE NOTHING FOR YOU HERE"# - the girl shouted angrily as she took a knife she was hiding in her robes but just before she could do any other move the old man arose his arm to stopped her. - #"But uncle I…."#

#"ENOUGH YUMI!"# - yelled changing momentarily his attention of Shego, just when finally saw that the girl desisted, he directs his attention again to Shego. – #"And what he sent you to get of us?"#

#"You know very well what I'm looking for"# - she responded pointing towards an old box in the other corner of the room. – #"The Lotus Blade"#

#"Why, nobody can use it"# - he asked her rising an eyebrow - #"Is useless for you"#

#"That's not your business"# - Shego replied.

#"OK, you can take it only if you and your men leave this place without harm anybody else"#

#"But uncle, you can't trust her, even less give her the Lotus Blade, they are…."#

#"I've said enough, so, what you say?"#

#"You've made a wise decision"# - Then without said anymore Shego took the box and after checked that the Blade were inside then she sent a last glance to the old and said - #"Don't worry, as soon as we finish of use it, we'll return it"# - and then quickly left the room, leaving a very angry girl and a very pensive man behind, thinking about what she's said.

To be continued… 


	6. Episode 5: A red shine

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT _**own the rights to Kim Possible AND InuYasha which belongs to Disney and Rumiko Takahashi or others characters contained here except the ones created specially for this work, the storyline is mine, I don't make it to get money it's just for fun and love.

**A/N: **"#…#" - Denotes Japanese speaking.

"BLADES OF POWER"

EPISODE 5: A RED SHINE.

****

****

**_"Shadows from the past and the future will arise with a red and blue shine"_**

_Ron found himself again walking alone in the mist with those words resonating in his mind._

"The twin swords will wake in the hands of their new masters, first, the Lotus in the tomorrow and later the Fang in the yesterday" 

Suddenly Ron realized he was seizing the Lotus Blade in his right hand when a faraway red shine grabbed his attention, full of curiosity, he walked into the source of that light, after a few minutes of walk he reached to what it looks like the edge of a circular pond, it hasn't very large, like around 10 or 12 yards of diameter and in the middle there was a huge rock, but not only that, there, on the top of the rock was a sword, a sword which was nailed to the rock, while he examined it walking around, he noticed one thing, the sword hadn't its grip.

**"To awake the red blade, an unbreakable seal will have to be brake, six blades of power gathered they will should"**

Then a radiant star of six picks appeared over the water's surface leaving the rock and the blade just in the center.

**"Live and death, its soul will release"**

Suddenly, two light's pillars appeared in opposed corners of the star.

**"Destruction and protection, its power will be free"**

And then another two pillars appeared again in opposed corners.

**"And twice ITS sister, the final piece will return"**

Immediately after heard those last words, the Lotus Blade started to shake wildly, at the same time, a blue shiny glow appeared around it, Ron tried to hold it using both hands but the intensity of the movement became stronger at every moment until, finally, the sword released itself of Ron's, astonished, he just could see how the sword left shot by the air and how it reached its maximum shine in middle air, forcing him to close his eyes shielding them with his right arm.

Then, after a few moments, he slowly removed his arm to see what was happen, at first he could not see anything because the initial intense flash of light was blind him, for a few moments he just could see blurs and sparks but after blink a couple of times, his sight improved allowing him see the Lotus Blade at his feet, then, carefully he proceeded to pick it up but something more grabbed his attention, as soon as he handed the Blade he changed his attention towards the other blade on the rock but the only he could see was the rock, the sword's gone.

"What the hell?" - he said and puzzled searched carefully around him with his eyes trying to find the now missed blade - "Something is very sick and wrong here" - then a maniac laugh reached his ears - "Shit, not again" - he nervously whispered as he took a defensive stance handing the Lotus Blade with both hands before him in a classic sword defensive position as he opened lightly his legs keeping vertically his body (like a classical kendo's stance), he knew that laugh, he knew who was the owner of that creepy and insane sound, but this time, Ron decided to keep his actual position instead of try foolishly to find Monkey Fist - "COME ON MONTY, THIS TIME I'M READY FOR YOU!" - he challenged him hoping this time don't fall in his game.

"#It seems that you're ready for him, but, are you ready for me, Monkey Master?"# - Then a new voice joined at the laugh which immediately began to fade, then the sound of something splashing in the water forced Ron to see towards the rock behind him, as soon as he turned his hands and legs were held quickly by a series of tentacles that but well they seemed roots impeding him any movement, with such force that he dropped the Lotus Blade.

"#Ungh! … Who … are… you…?"# - he asked after see his captor, he saw what it seems a man wearing a baboon's white skin standing on the top of the rock and where he would should has his feet he had the undulant tentacles that were holding him.

"# I'm the one who will give him the tools to destroy you, and then, he will help me to kill them #" - then with a gesture he pointed him to watch to his feet, there, horrified, Ron could see several lifeless bodies floating in the water, he clearly could see the corpses of two young women and two young men besides the bodies of a little boy, which strangely had dog's legs and a tail, and a small animal like a cat - "# You see, even them couldn't do anything against us #" - he said as he left escape a laugh full of satisfaction.

When Ron saw that scene and heard the cold laugh of that man, his fear was substituted for an intense feeling of rage – "You little bastard, # how do you dare to do that to others! #" – He shouted while he tried to release himself of his ties, when Naraku saw that immediately increased the force of the restrictions making him scream in pain in the process.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!" - BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP!

BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP!

Gasping, he woke up in his plane's seat when heard the familiar sound of an incoming call from his pant's pocket.

BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP!

"That was different!" – Ron said to himself as he dried the sweat of his forehead with his left hand and with his right took the little device of his pocket and then hit the answer button. – "What's up, Wade" – he greeted to his young friend who appeared in the little screen of his "Ronmunicator", the device looked exactly the same of Kim's with the exception that Ron's was red instead of blue.

"Hi Ron, how about your flight?" – Wade casually asked him as he slurp his soda.

"Boring and long, Wade" – he responded with annoying in his voice and rolling his eyes.

"You know I could get you a faster trip to U.S., Ron, maybe in that new supersonic fighter that…".

"Wade, we already talked about that, I really appreciate what you offered me, but, since the favor I made Kim waste just to get some LeGoop, I decided don't ask for any, except for missions (more for Kim's angry face)".

"Yea…" – Wade said a little disappointed – "But It could be cool" – he continued with an evil grin.

"Yea…." – Ron responded with a dreamily look - "Whatever, but, I suppose you didn't call just to ask me how is going my flight, right Wade".

"You're right, I've called for three reasons, first, I've already have the translation of the data you sent me and I'm downloading it right now to your communicator" – he said while typed in his keyboard – "although I didn't read it all it seems very interesting".

"Yea, I've supposed you'll liked it, what about the other data I asked you"

"That's the second, about MF, It's strange, nobody had spot him since your last encounter with him six months ago, also, nobody had reported any robbery of ancient objects related with monkeys or magic, except for the missing of an old grip from a private collection in NY three months ago, that was a couple of days before you leave to Japan".

"A grip?" – Ron asked puzzled and inexplicably interested in that.

"Yea an old Japanese sword's grip, but it doesn't have any apparent connection with monkeys, even less with magic, well at least according with the records I have access" – Wade responded seeing Ron's sudden interest about it in his eyes, so after hit some keys of his computer his image was substituted by a photo of the object in question, it looked very similar at the grip of the Lotus Blade, but this was black colored – "The NYPD's file says that the grip belonged to Donald Trump's private collection, all the investigations suggest that was a lonely thief, very professional, no clues, no digital prints…". – Ron heard carefully all what Wade was telling him while he studied the grip in the screen, not just the similitude between the Lotus Blade's grip and this called his attention, there was something odd about that grip but he didn't know what – "except for two things, a hair".

"Monkey's?" – gingerly he asked after Wade finished and saw how the picture shifted to a secondary window in a corner of the screen and how Wade's image appears again filling the screen to responded him.

"Nope, a woman's hair, that and that in some way she melted the security's cameras and the glass of the building for which she enter and left". - Wade concluded with a triumphant smile.

"Professional, lonely, woman, can melt things, sounds like Shego's profile"

"Correct, you're getting good for this Ron".

"Naahhh, if after all this time of battle her I can't recognize her job, then, I'm a complete dumb, at least didn't was Monkey Fist, but…, why they didn't call us if they knew it was Shego, and more important, why she just robbed that, there must to be more valuable things there, also, Draken usually only send her to steal technology or money to finance his plots, not art or ancient objects, even if it's for sell them"

"Definitively you're becoming good for this Ron!" - Wade remarked again now rising a eyebrow and smirking to his friend before continue - "well for the first, Trump decided that it wasn't necessary to call Team Possible 'cause for him, it was the less valuable piece of his collection, also all was covered for the insurance, so he didn't see the need of recover it".

"A practical man, no wonder why he is so rich" – Ron commented – "But something is weird about this" – he continued while he rubbed his eyes.

"Yea, if they were planning something, we already know it, maybe Shego did it for fun or somebody hired her to stole it, also, nobody has heard about Shego or Draken since then" - then Wade saw how Ron continued rubbing his eyes - Are you OK Ron?" - he asked him with some concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, I'm just… a bit tired" – he responded with a raspy and tired tone of voice as he removed his fingers of his face.

"You don't look well, Ron" – then Wade typed a few keys activating the scanning system of the device sending a blue light that scanned Ron's body, then after a few seconds he received the results in his screen – "It seems you're under high levels of stress, you still sleeping bad, isn't it?"

"Yes, Wade" – he responded absently putting his head against the back of the seat – "I still having these freaking and weird dreams almost every night, even, sometimes when I take naps".

"I still think you must told Kim about…"

"Wade…" – he interrupted him – "…you know I could not tell Kim about it, that just would make her worry, she has enough problems to deal with mines too".

"Well, at least you told me before your little "field trip" to Japan"

"Well, I had to tell somebody where and why I've gone there" – Ron smirked as he said that. – "And honestly, I could not chose a better one, thanks".

"For?"

"For keep the secret and help me buddy, I really appreciate it"

"Whenever you need it Ron, whenever" – Wade responded returning the smirk to his friend, Wade was habituated to keep certain secrets that Kim and Ron told him, but this secret was something really big, the secret of Yamanochi, the Lotus Blade and his dreams, stuffs that even Kim don't know and he decided don't fail his trust and help him in whatever Ron need and he can.

"Well, that cover two points, which is the third, I don't remember ask you for something else" – Ron said with curiosity as he rose his head of the seat.

"Oh, well it's a surprise I have for you, you can call it a bonus" – Wade responded with a huge smile in his face.

"What is it Wade?" – Ron asked rising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you with more details when you be in home, but, will said that is something that will be very useful for you when you fight Monkey Fist, I'm pretty sure that it should already have arrived at your house this morning ".

"What is it, what is it!" – Ron asked jumping in his seat like a little kid that wants to know what Santa bring him for Christmas.

"No Ron, not until you get home…….…no Ron I won't tell you even if you try Kim's puppy face, besides, your puppy face is ridiculous"

"Uuuugh, fine!" - Ron said puckering the frown at the same time he crossed his arms (yea guys, you guess right, Ron still been a kid).

"Good, see you soon, Wade out"

"(sighing) cya Wade, and thanks" - then Wade images despaired and was substituted by a monogram with the initials "RS", then, after a few seconds Ron shut down the device and placed back in his pocket, then Ron returned his head back on the seat and changed his expression for a deeply though one - "Shego, why you did it, why?" – he murmured to himself and fell sleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKS!" – Shego shouted while she sent another blow with her ignited hands to the barrier of energy that keeps her inside of the little chamber that has been conditioned like a little room with a little bed in the bottom and a candle to provide some light at the place, she had been trying for several hours to brake the invisible wall but every time she hit it her frustration grew more and more reaching the point of desperation – "ARE YOU DEAF, LET ME Out of here… please…let me out… I want to go home… for sake of god… I just want go home……p-p-please" – then the green glow of Shego's hands fade and trembling she fell over her knees as several tears fell from her green eyes, her once demanding and challenging voice cracked sobbing like a little girl begging for help as she watched the ground – "just go home".

"I never believe presence the day of see the mighty Shego broke like a little girl, (sigh) I have to say that that disappoints me…but…not too much" – then from the shades at the other side of the barrier the voice of Monkey Fist stole a gasp of Shego's mouth as he stepped into the shaking light of the candle with both hands in his back and an inexpressive semblance in his face – " But that is good".

"How can you say is good what are you doing to me?" – she said softly – "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" – then suddenly she stormed towards him but immediately was sent backwards when she hit the wall, then, after a few moments, slowly she stood up herself as she sent him a look full of rage – "How do you dare to kidnap me and drag me here?" – she hissed now recovering her composure.

"I though we were talked about this before Shego, I need you to achieve my objectives" – he responded.

"AND FOR THAT YOU HAVE TO DO THIS, you could ask you know" – then Monkey Fist turned and slowly began to walk towards the shades – "DON'T GIVE ME THE BACK MONTY AND ANSWER TO ME!" – but he didn't and then despaired into the shadows – "MONTY!……MONKEY FIST!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monkey Fist just could heard the weak echo of the last cry that Shego shouted to him when he left again the shadows and he enter to a huge chamber fill of mist, then after give a few steps into it he stopped and pensive looked towards the rocky ceiling.

"# She is strong Monkey Fist #" - then Naraku's voice grabbed his attention and slowly he turned his face to watch the demon who appeared stood at his right between the fog. - "# Even with the help of the Shikon's shard is hard to keep her under control for long time periods #".

"# Yes, I know #" - Monkey Fist responded and then again he directed his attention to the ceiling - "# It's because her powers, they give her high levels of stamina, besides, her body heal faster than in a normal person, that give her some resistance to the influence of the Shikon shard, but she has begun to lose, soon, we'll have full control over her #"

"# I agree, she is very useful and thanks to her help we are closer than ever of get what we want, you, the power you always desire and I, the Shikon Shard finally complete in my hands and fully complete my revenge #".

"# Yes, and now, all what we need to do is bring them here #" - then with a gesture of his hand, using his Mystic Monkey Power, Monkey Fist created a blow of wind vanishing the steam that surrounded the place revealing in the center of the chamber a pond of water with a huge rock in its center and a red blade nailed at it - "# Yes, soon we'll get what we want and then, nobody could stop us #" - then a dark smile crossed Monkey Fist's face while the red shine of the incomplete sword was reflected in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede, the one eyed old resident priestess of the village was very busy picking up medicinal grasses in the nearly fields next to the old and sacred tree where once Inuyasha slept by 50 years, like usually, she was wearing his white and red clothes and her short and grayed hair was tied in a single pony tale, the marks of her age and hard live were present in any single corner of her face joint a great amount of knowledge and wisdom accumulated by several decades in her only eye, then the soft sound of someone walking behind her grabbed her attention and slowly she turned her face to see who was at her back.

"# Sister #" – calmly she said when realized who was stood behind her.

"# Kaede, sometime without see us #" – responded the long black haired young woman who was wearing the same white and red clothes that Kaede as she observed how her "little sister" slowly stood up after dropped some grasses inside the basket she had in her back – "# How has been the age lately with you, sister #" – she taunted her while she gave some steps towards her hanging a bow in her right hand.

"# Please Kikyo, just because you look younger than me doesn't mean you are #" – Kaede responded her smirking and sadly remembering how the person before her just was the shadow of what her sister had been once – "# Why are you here sister, I suppose you didn't come just to make a social visit #"

"# Come on, just because I'm a living cadaver doesn't mean I can ask how are my sister, but you are right, I'm searching Inuyasha but it seems he isn't here #" – offered as she took seat next the tree where she was seal Inuyasha so many years ago.

"# Inuyasha, no, he's not here, why are you looking for him, don't tell me you came here to try to drag him with you to the land of the deaths again #" – Kaede suspiciously asked her as she walked closer to her.

"# I'll lie you if I say you that that idea hasn't crossed by my mind recently, but no, not now, I came to ask him something #".

"# Ask him something, don't tell me that is something related with the strange energy that I felt a few days ago #" – Kaede said with his only eye wide.

"# I see that you felt it too, well, like you said, a few days ago a great amount of power that came from the north could be felt by me and I came here to know if Inuyasha has seen or heard about Naraku recently #".

"# Well, respect Naraku I think I can answer you that, no, we haven't knew nothing about Naraku for several weeks and that's why Inuyasha and the others aren't here, they went to try find where he is now…you don't think that Naraku has something to do with that, do you! #"

"# I'm not sure, is the only possible explanation due to his sudden disappearance…I have to corroborate it #" – then without say nothing more Kikyo stood up and began to head to the forest.

"# Kikyo, where are you going? #" - Kaede asked while observed carefully her sister.

"# North, tell Inuyasha what we've talked about and that I'll be waiting for him! #" – Kikyo responded without see her as a group of **Soul Skimmers **appeared and began to fly around her, then, finally they despaired in the shades of the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KIM, RON'S PARENTS ARE ALREADY HERE!"

"YES MOM, THANKS!" – Kim responded from his room as she was giving the last touches at her outfit before go to the airport, she was so excited when Ron's folks accepted bring her with them to pick up Ron that she passed almost all the morning trying to figure what to use, so after drop practically all her wardrobe on the floor and her bed she decided to use the dark blue top that she got from Bonnie's hands, white pants and dark blue shoes.

"OK Kim, if Ron doesn't notice you with this I don't know what will do" – she whispered with an smile in her face while she gave a last look at her clothes in the mirror, then, once she was satisfied with what she saw, she proceed to exit of her room, but, as soon she opened the door…….

**"Attention, attention Midletown!" - "We have detected cooties in the area, repeat, we have detected cooties in the area!"- "And that just means one thing!" – "That Kim's got a booooyyyyfriend!" – "ooooooooorrr, that she's going to catch one!" – "poooooor guy!".**

**"TWEEEEEEEEEBS!"** – oh yea, the tweebs (I love that little demons) received her with their little speech and a megaphone, I have to say that Kim didn't need a megaphone when she said the last one.

"Aaaaaaaaaahh, wehavetogonow!" – both said at the same time and jetted to their room when saw the face of their sister (sounds of chains, locks and hydraulic systems) (a/n: I pictured her face sooooo funny that I can't described it so I leave that to your imagination).

"YOU LITTLE MONSTERS, I'LL ALLOW YOU TO LIVE A LITTLE MORE JUST BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO NOW, BUT WHEN I RETURN, YOU WILL SUFFER SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY BEFORE I'LL SKIN YOU UNTIL DIE!" - and after said those sweet and lovely words she stormed towards the hall.

The Possibles and Stoppables parents observed with curiosity at the young red headed girl who was cursing among teeth while she lowered the stairways and how once she was front of them she left escape a soft sigh.

"Are you OK Kimmie-cub" – her father asked her arching an eyebrow – "And what was all that upstairs?.

"Hum, oh that, were the tweebs and one of their stupid ideas"

"Oh that, I'll talk with them later" – her mother offered – "But now I think you must go now"

"Yea, before we arrive late at the airport" – Mr. Stoppable said smiling.

"You're right, besides, have passed three months since we saw Ron and I am anxious of see him" – Mrs. Stoppable agreed with a huge smile – "Come on Kimmie we better hurry" – and then they headed to the exit.

"OK, bye mom, bye dad see you later" – she said and then followed the Stoppables.

"Bye Kimmie and greets Ron on our behalf!"

"I'll do, bye" – and then she closed the door.

"Did you see Kim's outfit?" – Mr. Possible said.

"Yes, what about?"

"Not, nothing, it's just like she was wearing as……"

"As if she will go to see her boyfriend, yes, I see it" – Mrs. Possible said with an smile on her face.

"Yea, that's it! … Wait a minute, you know something I don't, right" – Mr. Possible said sending a suspicious glance to his wife.

"Maybe" – she responded and immediately headed upstairs – "JIM, TIM, WE HAVE TO TALK, NOW!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was patiently waiting to that the personnel of the airport finished revising his documentation and baggage before abandoning the customs and just after check he didn't has any illegal or suspicious article they proceeded to left him go.

"Well mister Stoppable, it's seems all is in order" – a guard told him – "You are free to go, welcome back to U.S." – finalized as he handed back his passport and documentation to him as other guard finished of check his baggage.

"Thank you sir" – then Ron pick his bags up and slowly directed to the exit.

"Err, mister Stoppable!"

"Yes?" – Ron stopped briefly turning his face to the guard.

"About your souvenir?" – the guard asked carefully as he pointed to the long cylindrical case that Ron had in his back.

"There is any problem, if there is any I can…?" – Ron asked casually.

"No, there isn't, I just want to tell you that I've never seen before that someone bring such kind of souvenir from Japan".

"Oh, that, is just a trinket, a simple copy".

"Well I have to tell that is a beautiful trinket you have there, I've never seen a sword like that before, even if it is a simple copy, its blue color is just unique".

"Thank you, well I have to go now, cya!" – Then Ron began to walk again towards the waiting hall when was stopped a last time for the guard.

"Ah, sir, just one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"You look very tired, maybe you must go to bed early today, I know how the jetlag could affect the people."

"Thank you, I'll try to follow your advice" – Ron responded – ' I'll do it if just these dreams allow me do it, maybe if I meditate tonight…' – he thought when finally took seat and closed his eyes, but, as soon as he felt himself relaxed, the sudden sound of an object cutting the air arrived to his hearings and immediately, without thinking or opening his eyes, he intercepted the object in the air using the fingers of his right hand to trap it very close to hit his temple. – "Now what, there is maybe some kind plot to not allow me to rest!" – annoyed he muttered when finally opened his eyes and began to examine what was throw to him, and his eyes wide when recognized what was, it was a little dart, but not a normal one, it was an special dart use it just for ninjas, and more specifically for ninjas of Yamanochi.

"# Hello, "gaijin", finally we see us again #" – then Ron turned his face to see the person who was talking to him and surely who shot the dart to him, he could see a young oriental man wearing black jacket and black jeans of medium constitution and dark hair and a face full with arrogance and prepotency walking into him, oh yea, Ron perfectly know him – "# I see you finally improved, but, how much you really do it #".

"Fukushima!".

**To be continue…**


	7. Episode 6: Battle's Dawn

**WELL, FIRST AT ALL, SORRY FOR THE CONSTANTS DELAYS BETWEEN UPDATES, BUT I HAVE HAD A LOT OF WORK, BESIDES I'VE BEEN WORKING IN ANOTHER FIC, SO I HAD TO SPLIT MY FREE TIME BETWEEN THIS ONE AND THE OTHER ONE (BY THE WAY THE FIRST EPISODE IS READY AND UP AND CAN READ IT IN THE TEEN TITANS SECTION), BUT I HOPE UPDATE THE NEXT ONES SOONER.**

**PD: LIKE SOME OF YOU ALREADY KNOW, ENGLISH IT ISN'T MY MOTHER LANGUAGE SO MY GRAMMAR COULD BE A LITTLE HARD TO READ SOMETIMES SO PLEASE BE UNDERSTANDING, BUT I STILL TRYING MY BEST TO GIVE YOU A GOOD WORK, BESIDES I'M STILL WITHOUT A BETAREADER SO IF SOMEBODY ARE INTEREST, PLEASE EMAIL ME OR TELL IN YOUR REVIEWS. OK, NOW, WITH THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT _**own the rights of Kim Possible AND InuYasha which belongs to Disney and Rumiko Takahashi or others characters contained here except the ones created specially for this work, the storyline is mine, I don't make it to get money it's just for fun and love.

**A/N: **"#…#" - Denotes Japanese speaking.

'_Italics' –_ Denotes thinking

"BLADES OF POWER"

EPISODE 6: BATTLE'S DAWN.

"# Well Ron, I bet you've never thought see me again, at least here in America #" - The Japanese teen before Ron said smiling as he walked towards him. – "# Even less in your home town, isn't it? #" - His confidence and arrogance were annoying for Ron who just sent him a cold gaze as he carefully observed Fukushima taking seat next him, always reading his body language for any signal of aggression.

"# What are you doing here, Fukushima? #" - Ron finally asked him in a very serious tone of voice – "# And how did you know I was going to be here today? #".

"# I see that you not just improved yourself in your techniques, your brain's finally working #" - he mocked him with an smirk in his lips.

"# The Zen training is pretty useful, you must know it like any other student of Yamanochi, ooooohhh, I've forgotten, you aren't a Yamanochi student anymore… **you where banned!** #" - Then was Ron's turn of smile as Fukushima's smile shifted to a very angry face when heard the last remark. - "# So, how do you dare to use weapons of Yamanochi when you aren't a member of the school #" - he continued as he showed him the dart - "# You're dishonoring the school and all the members using this! #". – then Ron shattered the small object in his hand throwing the remained fragments to the floor while Fukushima's rage grew it more and more.

"# And what you know about honor, stupid gaijin #" - Fukushima hissed - "# For your fault I'm in dishonor, for you I was ex pulsed, I've lost my future, even my family gave me the back #" - he whispered angrily turning his face to Ron who just shook the head.

"# I didn't tell you to betray the school, or that you tried to steal the Lotus Blade and even less to you join forces with Monkey Fist, that, you did it for yourself, not me, I just stopped you… if you believe that is my fault you're in dishonor, then you really are more stupid than I thought #" - Ron responded him full of conviction that what he's said was the true and then a tense atmosphere of silence enclosed them while they were observed fixedly to the eyes waiting to see who will be the first to deliver the first punch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, we are late!" – Mr. Stoppable said as he tried to find a place in the parking lot.

"Dear, It's not your fault, we didn't count with that traffic accident in the highway, now just relax and try to find a place to park" – Mrs. Stoppable said to her husband – " Kim, dear, I think It's good idea that you go to the waiting hall to see if Ron has already arrived and to make him some company while we be there". – smiling she said to Kim who was in the back seat of the SUV.

"Sure Mrs. Stoppable!" – she responded.

"Thanks dear" – Mrs. Stoppable said as Kim climbed down of the car and quickly headed to the entrance of the airport – _"It seems that Kimberly is very happy Ron's back" – _Mrs. Stoppable said mentally as the young girl enter into the airport when her thoughts where interrupted by her husband.

"Something is wrong dear".

"No, nothing, I just thinking"

"About?"

"Nothing, hey, look, there's a spot there!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ron and Fukushima remained immobile, being studied each other, trying to elucidate what action course take, then, after a few moments of tense silence, Fukushima remembered why he was there and fighting against the urgency of killing him, he sigh deeply to recover the calm and relaxing his body he broke the silence.

"# Let us forget this at the moment, I just came here to deliver you a message, not to fight, at least, not yet #"

"# A message? #" – Ron said rising an eyebrow – "# What message? #"

"# A Monkey Fist's message of course #" – Fukushima responded as he stood himself up of the seat observing how Ron's features changed to a very serious one instead the smirk he had showed to him - #" He said that It's better you be ready because he's tired of this little war and finally decided it's time that just one Monkey Master remain alive, so, It's better you'll be willing to kill or be kill because there won't be truce or mercy this time #"

"# And what if I don't want to fight? #"

"# Then, your family and friends will die too, It's your choice, fight and die with honor or don't do it and then you'll lost all what you care about before your eyes #" – then Ron stormed and like a flash grabbed Fukushima's collar as fast that Fukushima widened full of surprise and then observed Ron's which were full of rage.

**"# Tell Monkey Fist that if he dares to touch any of my friends or family, he will die slowly and painfully in my hands!** **#"** – he hissed to his ear and then roughly freed him.

"# Good, then, I assume you are accepting the challenge, oh, how I'll enjoy see you die, but don't worry, knowing MF, after kill you, maybe he'll decide to kill all your folks and friends after all, you know, to make you company when you pass away #".

"You little…!" – then Ron was about to give him a blow when a voice calling him from behind distracted him.

"RON!"

"Kim?" – then he turned to see his lifetime best friend running between the crowd towards him with a huge smile in her face and waving her hands to catch his attention.

"# Well, I think I now know who'll be the first, I'll see you sooner than you think, "gaijin" #" – after heard the last comment Ron quickly turned to face him again, but…

"# **You never will have the chance of**…!#,……….., where's he?" – as soon as he did it, Fukushima has already vanished himself – "This is becoming weirder at any second" – he whispered.

"RON!"

"Huh!" – then Ron's confusion grew more when saw how as soon as Kim was next him she throw herself with her arms wide open giving him a very effusive hug.

"I've missed you so, so much, Ron!" – Kim said while she wrapped her arms around him putting her head on his chest.

"Umh!… well…hey…Hi KP….mmmh…, I don't want to sound rude, but…what are you doing here?" – a blushing Ron asked nervously.

Then, Kim realized how embarrassing was for him the sudden PAD she's displayed and quickly broke the embrace as she tried to hide her blushing face. – " Sorry, hi Ron, '_easy girl don't screw it up_', It's just that have already passed 3 months and I…"

"Don't worry KP, I'm glad to see you too" – Ron said with his trade mark grin.

"'_Oh no, not that grin!… god It's good to see him back…', _so, how about your trip?"

"Oh, nothing special, just doing stuffs here and there, _'she looks so good with that outfit',_ and what about you?"

" '_He looks taller…and it really fits him very well', _oh, nothing special, in fact, all this time I haven't any major hits on the site, just some babysitting, '_I wonder if he notice the outfit?'_"

" '_I wonder if she notice that I'm taller than her now', _by the way, you got a new outfit, right?"

" '_YES!'_, oh this, is just something I got from Club Banana"

" Well I have to say that it looks very good on you ".

" '_BOOYAH!'_, thanks Ron and you don't look bad yourself, you've grown up a couple of inches ".

" '_OH YEA, WHO'S THE MAN!'_, really, I haven't notice it"

" _'The same clueless Ron'_, Yea, and I have to say that it makes you see more handsome, '_And I thought it was impossible…Have I said and thought what I think I said and thought?… god, I hope he haven't notice that!' _"

" _'She said what I think she said?…'_, oh, thanks KP, but you haven't answered the question I'd made"

" Which one?"

"What are you doing here, KP, I've thought my folks are going to pick me up"

"Oh, yea they are here I just came with them"

" Really, and by the way, where are them?"

" We are right here son" – Mr. Stoppable responded for her.

"Sorry, but we hadn't found a place to park and asked Kim to ahead us to make you company meanwhile" – Mrs. Stoppable said with a huge smile in his lips.

"MOM, DAD!" - and then Ron hugged his parents while they began to bombard him of questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It haven't dawn yet when arrived to his destination, he'd walked for almost a full day and night, but he didn't care, he needed answers and needed them now, Inuyasha never thought that it was good place to live, with the heat of the warm volcanic ground under his nude feet and the scent to sulfur that left the many fumaroles that surrounded the place, that make him felt uncomfortable while he went into that ambient almost infernal, but he had a good reason to be there, he needed to talk with the only person who maybe could give him any answer about the estrange behavior that his sword has displayed a few days ago, he needs to talk with…

"# TOTO-SAI, WHERE ARE YOU OLD SKINNY MAN #" – Inuyasha shouted once he was in front the entrance (which was the wide open jaws of the huge monster's skull that was Toto-sai's home). – "#TOTO-SAI, ARE YOU THERE, I NEED A FEW WORDS WITH YOU #" – but he didn't received response. – "# This is great, when you really need him he isn't in…#" – but the sudden sound of steps cut his comment - #" Well, it seems he's in home after all…(sniff)…'_wait a second, this isn't Toto-sai's smell…is'_…#"

"# Why you have to be always so noisy, Inuyasha #"

"# Sesshomaru! #" - Inuyasha said angrily while observed his stepbrother stepping out of the shades of Toto-sai's place as he took the grip of his sword with his right hand and the scabbard with his left, ready to fight. "# What are you doing here, where is Toto-sai! #"

"# Shut up Inuyasha, I don't have time to play with you! #" – Sesshomaru said while observed his "brother". – "# But, since you're here and Toto-sai don't, I'd like to ask you something #"

"# Ha, since when you need something of me! #" – he mocked him.

"# Shut up before I'll lost my patience and decide to cut off your head! #" – reluctantly Inuyasha sigh as he lowered his guard.

"# O.K., just for this time, and not because I have fear of you, it's because somehow I think is important, what you want to know? #"

"# Tell me Inuyasha, something new or strange has occurred with Tetsusaiga recently? #"

"# Now that you tell it, yes, a couple of days ago Tetsusaiga began to shake itself violently, as hard that I had to hold it with both hands to avoid that it left its sheath, and not just that, also I could felt a cold wind from the north, like if the wind was the cause of its behavior #" - he responded him in an strangely calm tone of voice. - "# That's why I came here, to ask Toto-sai if he knows what was the cause of that #".

"# I see #" – it was the only Sesshomaru said when finished of heard what Inuyasha told.

"# Sesshomaru, don't tell me you came here to for the same reason #" – Inuyasha said rising an eyebrow.

"# Yes, but in my case not only was Tenseiga, also Tokijin had the same behavior too and… #". - but Sesshomaru couldn't finish whatever he was going to say because suddenly a new smell reached to their noses and turning quickly their faces up they saw a huge blast of energy approaching to them, then, just before the blast impacted the place where they were, with a quick and fluid move both jumped away to avoid, as soon as they touched the ground the explosion's shock wave knocked them when a cloud of dust wrap them, then, when the dust began to disappeared they could see a huge crater where once was Toto-sai's house.

"# Well, well, well, two for the price of one, I have to say that I didn't expect it, but that will make this funnier #" – Then both could hear a boy's voice talking to them from above and quickly turned their faces to see a boy with long white hair and clothes whiter as his own hair handing a long spear.

"# Hakudoshi! "# - Inuyasha shouted at the same time he took out his sword of its sheath as with a bright shine it changed to its real shape, the shape of a huge curved sword with a shiny white blade and a guard made of white hairs, but before Inuyasha could do anything else a white blur passed next him and then saw how Sesshomaru has already jumped towards Hakudoshi with Tokijin in his hand but Hakudoshi just smiled and before Sesshomaru could hit him, he created a barrier of energy blocking Sesshomaru's blow, when Sesshomaru saw how easily he's stopped the slash of his sword, and using the sword's edge which was in contact with the barrier like support point, he extended the arm quickly to impel back himself and with a flowing move of his sword he shot a blast of energy impacting directly in Hakudoshi's barrier, but as he fell to the ground an annoyed expression appeared in his face when saw how his blast was blocked again and then landed gracefully next Inuyasha.

"# Who's that, Inuyasha? #" – Shesshomaru asked without apart his glance of the strange boy.

"# THAT'S Naraku's son, Hakudoshi #"

"# I see, I already said that I knew that odor, he has the same scent of Naraku, besides, the same kind of energy barrier, SO YOU'RE NARAKU'S SON, RIGHT! #"

"# Yes I'm, and you must be Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder brother, Hmm, I have to say I've expected more of a Demon Lord like you, but I think I was wrong "# - Hakudoshi derisively said while descended to the ground, always behind the protection of his energy barrier.

At that Inuyasha just smirked and said – "# Ha, Look who's the stupid of the family now, attacking an enemy without know who is it or what can do #".

"# Shut up Inuyasha, I'm not like you #" – hissed Sesshomaru and then directed again his attention to Hakudoshi – "# Why are you here, you, little brat? #"

"# Well, I came to deliver a message to Inuyasha, but when I'd saw you so distracted, I couldn't resist to play a little prank to both #" - he responded them with a sardonic smile in the lips when he notice as Inuyasha took a different fight stance, one that he hadn't seen before, onlooker observed how Inuyasha placed his left knee in the floor while extended his right leg laterally at the same time that he held his sword with both hands extending it equally to his right side, somehow that made disappeared the smile of his lips.

"# Ha, so you came here, alone, only to give me a message, well It's better you start to speak before I'll make you pay for attacking us like this #" - Inuyasha said full of confidence as a beating white glow appeared around Tetsusaiga forming a shiny crystal covering over the blade.

"# If you put it of that way, I just came to tell you that if you're looking for Naraku he's in the north #".

"# Why are you telling us that? #" - asked Sesshomaru rising an eyebrow full with suspicion.

"# That you'll have to discoverer it, oh, and Inuyasha, when I'd said I came to deliver you a message, I never said I was alone #" - and then the smile returned to Hakudoshi's face when suddenly a chain wrapped Tetsusaiga, then both brothers turned and saw a boy who looked older than hakudoshi with black hair wearing an lightly armored black and red suit at the other edge of the chain.

"# Kohaku! #" - Inuyasha's eyes widened when recognized the young boy before his eyes but not just that, behind him there were several other demons ready to attack - "# You're exactly like Naraku, a coward that hide himself behind a wall while others make your dirty work #" - angrily shouted as he returned his attention to the white hired boy.

"# Believe it or not, I'M NOT LIKE MY FATHER, I always do my tasks with my own hands, but unfortunately, today I don't have time to play with you, ATTACK! #" - immediately after heard that all the demons began their charge against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru while Kohaku continued preventing Inuyasha to finish his attack pulling stronger the chain.

"# Stupids #" - was the only thing that Sesshomaru said when saw the little army of monster approaching to them, then, with a single gesture of Tokijin created a green glow of energy which immediately became them in ashes - "# They were just garbage #".

Meanwhile, Inuyasha observed how Hakudoshi lifted over the ground and then raced into the sky - "# YOU WON'T ESCAPE, sorry Kohaku, aarrrrrrrrggh! #" - then pulling stronger he broke the chains causing Kohaku fall to the ground as he performed the final move of his attack, cutting the air in a wide lateral arc at the same time he shouted - "KONGOUSOUHA!" (a/n: I don't know which name are using in US for this attack or if you already seen the episode or read the manga where is used by first time, so, maybe could be an spoiler for some of you but the translation that used here is something like "Diamond Spears", and believe me, is very cool!) - then several sharply spears made of diamond where shot from the blade flying like a deathly rain of arrows towards the direction Hakudoshi was escaping.

When Hakudoshi heard Inuyasha shouting, quickly turned and saw a rain of spears racing towards him, then, trying to block the attack, again he set his barrier, but for his surprise, when the first spear touched the barrier it easily passed through it hitting him directly in his stomach - "# What the fuck...! #" - he muttered before several others spears hit him again - _"# My barrier! ... he passed through the barrier! ... Ho... how! #"_ - he thought and unbeliever observed as four of the diamond spears were lodged in his body, two in his stomach, one in his chest and the last in his left shoulder - "# Damned Inuyasha, you'll paid for this! #" - he hissed and finally despaired among the clouds.

"# Damn, he was too far and just a few reached him #" - angrily Inuyasha murmured to himself as he observed Hakudoshi getting lost of view, but after a few moments he remembered Kohaku - "# Kohaku! #" - then shifting his attention from the sky he looked for the little boy, but, he's already gone and on the place he was fell he only saw an small piece of paper. - "# Where's he go? #" -

"# As soon as you lunched your attack against that little brat, he escaped #" - Emotionless Sesshomaru responded as he stepped next Inuyasha, then full of curiosity Inuyasha picked up the small paper that Kohaku left behind.

"# Well, at least we know where to find them #" - and without say nothing more both took different paths as the dawning light appeared in the horizon, both knew that it just had been the beginning and now they didn't have time to argue with each other, before them was a new battle to fight and somehow, both knew that their fate was in jeopardy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Ron, Ron, wake up! " - Kim said as she gently shook Ron's sleeping body sat next her, then after a few seconds he yawned as lazily stretched his arms and legs.

"# We're home? #" - A half sleep Ron asked at the same time he rubbed his eyes.

"What?" - asked a confuse Kim.

_'Ups!' -_ was the only thought that passed for his mind when realized he has spoken aloud in Japanese - _' Stupid Ron, be care how you speak around the people' –_ mentally slapped himself - "What did I say?", '_great, now instead of speak in Japanese, now I'm telling stupidities'_

"Ron, I asked because **I don't know** what you said" - responded rolling her eyes.

"Oh... yea, right, jeje, sorry".

"Whatever"

"Have we arrived yet?"

"Yes Ron, we've arrived, you slept all the way back"

"Yea, I'm very tired, maybe is the jet lag" - he lied.

"Is pretty sure, well, now you're awake, I think is time to help your parents with the baggage"

"You're right come on"

A few minutes later.

"Well that's the last one" - said as he put the last travel bag on his room's floor and then he heavily left fall himself over his bed - "Thanks for the help, KP".

"Mmh hmm, yea thanks" - cheerly repeated Rufus as he climbed down of Ron's pocket and then ran out of the room.

"You're welcome" - she said as she took seat next Ron. - "Where is he going?"

"Rufus, maybe to the kitchen to get some cheese" - he responded with his eyes closed - "In Japan he didn't eat much because where we were just had Tofu and knowing him, he's dieing for chew a big slice of good cheddar".

"Tofu, I'm not veggie but, it isn't that stuff like cheese?"

"Not exactly, is made of soybeans, and is very good and healthy, but unfortunately, Rufus is allergic to soy".

"I didn't know Rufus was allergic to soy"

"Oh sure he is, and I found it by accident, once in SamrtyMart they have free samples of a new drink and Rufus drunk some, later at home Rufus looked so swollen that barely he could move himself, then we took him to the Vet and discovered that was an allergic reaction, and after digging some I found out that the drink was made of soy so after run some tests we confirmed that he was allergic to something in the soy."

"I see... but... you never told nothing about that Ron".

"That time you didn't are in the town, it was that weekend you and your folks were to that trip to see one of your aunts, what's her name Mary, Ma..".

"Maddie, she's name is Maddie, yes I've remembered now, and I remember too that the next Monday you didn't take Rufus with you at school and you told me that he was sick, so that's why".

"Yea, since then I have care with what Rufus eat". – He concluded still with his eyes shouted laying on his bed – "What time is KP?".

"Almost 6" – Kim said looking the clock on the desk – "you look terrible Ron, are you sure you're OK" – she asked with some concern in his voice.

"Yea I'm fine, just jetlagged" - Ron said as he slowly took seat next her – "You know KP, I really missed this"

"What Ron?" – smiling Kim asked seeing him now sat next her, then, she pulled her legs to rest her chin over the knees.

"You know, this, you and my, hanging, talking, joking… you know this"

"Ron, this is what always we do"

"That's exactly what I mean, for almost all our lives we've been friends, seeing each other almost every day and doing what we are best for".

"Save the world"

"No, to be friends, I really missed be with you " – then Kim blushed when heard that and quickly turned trying to hide her face.

"R-really?" – she said timidly.

"Really" – he responded her softly with a smile. – "And you now what (yawning), now that I'm here, with you, I'm felling more relaxed than what I've been in a long time" – he said as he leaned back again over the mattress putting both hands on his chest and watching the ceiling while an still blushing Kim remained in silence as she kept her gaze to the farthest corner of the room, then after a few moments of silence she spoke.

"You know what? ... I missed you too, Ron" - she said as she turned her gaze to the ceiling - "You want to know something, at first, when you told my you had to return to Japan and you had to be there ASAP, I was angry with you, remember, and you didn't know why, in that time I was having issues, the day after you told me, I found that the boy I was dating was cheating me with other girl and I haven't told you yet, by the way, the next day, I dumped him, but that's another matter, well, what was telling… oh yes… then, when you left so sudden without said nothing more, that I felt you was abandoning me when I need you more, you always was being there for me when I really need you and then, zap, you wasn't there anymore, but after, I realized I was not being fair with you, you didn't know what was happening, and when you needed my support, I wasn't able to give it to you, I was being so selfish!" - then after made a brief pause sighed and then continued - "What I'm trying to tell is, that after I broke with him, I didn't feel disappointed or down or something like that, I mean, of curse I liked him, but not as much than I believed, I concluded that I was more upset because your depart than for whatever he could do" - then again she paused as slowly extended her legs, at the same time she closed her eyes and a soft smile appeared in her face - "hmmm, let me tell you something funny, when I began to meditate about it, I realized that my feelings towards you were stronger than what I could feel for him or any other before, _'come on girl, it's you chance, tell him!'_ " - then she opened her eyes - "Ron, I now that I'm being talking without stop but, '_I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything, I can do this!' " - _as she continued talking, slowly began to turn her face towards him _- _"What I'm trying to say is..." - she hesitated – _'I can't do this!', _"What I'm trying to tell you is that I...? ... Ron, Roooooon!" - but just find an sleeping Ron.

"Great, this is just great!" - murmured full with frustration - "And just when I've got the courage to tell him" - she said shrugging, but after watched him for a few moments warm smile appeared in her face - "Well, tomorrow will be other day" - and then blended slowly her body until her face was front his and then, she gave him a peek in the cheek - "Sleep well, Ron" - and finally she left the room in silence without noticed the great wasp posed on the three front Ron's window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"# Enjoy while you can "gaijin" because tomorrow will be the day you'll face you fate #" - Hirotaka said coldly while watched the scene in the mirror that the small white hired girl handed before him as he played with a Shikon fragment in his hand.

**To be continued...**

**HERE YOU HAVE THE EPISODE 6, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, THIS EPISODE STILL BEEN A LITTLE SLOW, BUT IN THE NEXT ONE WILL SEE MORE ACTION AND A MORE DYNAMIC STORY, I PROMISE, THIS EPISODE MARKS THE END OF THE "WHY'S" ANY CHARACTHER ARE INVOLVED IN THE STORY AND FINALLY WE'LL SEE HOW RON AND KIM FINISH IN THE FEUDAL JAPAN, SO, BE PATIENT, JUST LEFT TO TELL YOU THAT PLEASE SEND YOUR REVIEWS, ALL YOURS COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICS ARE WELCOME, REMEMBER NO FLAMES!, AND TO FINISH I'D LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO JPELLES, RONSAMA, BUENONACHO,MONKEYFIST, DARKCLOUD, VIOLENTEDD, BIG-B AND ALL THE OTHERS WHO ALREADY READ THIS FIC AND DIDN'T SEND REVIEWS.**

**NOTE: ANONIMUS REVIEWS ARE SET SO IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER OF FANFIC, NOW YOU CAN SEND YOUR REVIEWS WITH NO PROBLEMS, CYA!.**


End file.
